RWBY: Evolution and Expansion
by Dappere
Summary: Several years have passed since team RWBY vanquished Cinder's plot. Team RWBY are now back in action fighting to expand the kingdoms. What awaits them past the safety of civilization will test them as a team, as well as their bonds with each other.
1. Securing the Pass

Ruby fired Crescent Rose into the oncoming horde of Ursa. Round after round left the sniper, nearly every one of them slamming into the thick hide of one the Ursa, shells slowly building up around her. Next to her Blake stood with Gambol Shroud at the ready, the monsters were nearly in range. _Just a few more feet, there!_ Rwby sprung up and flipped Crescent Rose as to aim it behind her, "Charge" Ruby commanded.

Ruby fired, activating her semblance and propelling herself forward with blinding speed. The rest of her team joined her, her partner Weiss propelling herself forward with her glyphs, and Blake sprinted firing Gambol Shroud as the Grimm came within range. Then there was Yang, a blazing berserker shouting a challenge as she exploded into a fiery rage.

Ruby was the first to meet the Ursa, swinging her scythe low she took out the legs of a few beasts, toppling them to the snow. The mountain air swirling around her she became a visage of grace and destruction. Spinning and dashing she made her way through several Ursa, limbs and bodies falling around her. Yang was next, leaping over the bodies of the fallen Ursa, her jump taking her right above another group of Grimm. With a sparkle in her eye and a shit-eating grin, she crashed into the bewildered beasts. Flame, snow and Ursa flying away from the point of impact. The two sisters moved through the horde of Ursa with speed and ferocity.

There was however one issue with the two sisters enthusiasm. Their respective partners entered the fray, now trying to fight through the Ursa to reconnect with them, as they were now within the centre of horde. They shared a look of understanding and split towards their partners. Weiss made it to Ruby first, using her glyphs to bully as many Ursa out of the way as she could. While the Ursa bumbled around in the chaos, Weiss set to work with surgical precision. Her rapier Myrtenaster made well placed strikes on the beasts, one poke was usually all it took if you know where to strike. Blake was having more difficulty however; she had stumbled upon what looked to be an older Ursa, it was larger than the others, a gave off a sense of superiority. While she made quick work of the more ordinary beasts, this one seemed to shrug off any of Gambol's shots or slices. She needed a bit more blunt force. Smiling she dodged the huge swinging claws, using her semblance she left a series of clones, shadows, of herself behind. Using this to confuse and evade the large Ursa she managed to make her way to Yang, who was busy pounding Grimm heads. "Yang, a little help", the blonde fury thankfully was much attuned to Blake's voice, she turned almost instantly to see the hulking mass swing at Blake. 'You brought me something nice, how thoughtful" Yang sneered

"Catch", Blake shouted in return, throwing her ribbon towards Yang. Yang moved forward and caught it, firing Ember Celica fending off the last few Ursa near her. Wrapping it around her hand she shouted to her partner, "ready when you are" unable to keep the smile off her face. Blake dodged another blow from the veteran Ursa, hearing Yang's affirmative she ran forward and using her aura to assist her she flung her ribbon forward, towards the Ursa. Yang felt the herself being pulled forward, she leapt, firing her weapons to give her extra propulsion and flew into the air. Letting go of the ribbon she raced towards the large Ursa, for a second a look of fear seemed to form upon its twisted face. The next second involved a blonde huntress smashing its face in. The beast fell backwards, Yang rolling off the creature as it landed. The two then stood side by side and delved back into the foray of combat.

Ruby and Wiess dashed back and forth past each other, cutting through a set of Ursa with each pass. Only a few Ursa remained and it appeared that Yang and Blake had made through there half with no trouble. _Just a few more and the pass will be clear_. The moment of thought cost Ruby, as she assessed the battle field she failed to notice one of the injured Ursa rise, just as she passed Weiss the Ursa sprung up and a sharp claw bit into Ruby's shoulder. The force from the blow spun her and sent her rolling in the snow, a trail of crimson being left as she rolled. Scrambling for Crescent Rose, Ruby realised that she didn't have long, a few unengaged Ursa were moving towards her. The Injured Ursa bounded towards her, she managed to grasp Crescent Rose and blindly fire a shot from the ground. She hit the beast in the abdomen, while not usually a killing blow the beast succumbed to its injuries and fell before her. Ruby stood, off balance and unprepared as the group of Grimm sent forth claws and fangs. Being forced on the defensive Ruby ducked and dived, throwing up Crescent Rose to block a few attacks. Ruby Fired into the ground, thrusting herself backwards, she now had a little breathing room. Lifting her rifle she felt the ache in her wounded shoulder, the wound was not life threatening but it was slowing her down immensely. "Ruby! Keep moving back, I'm coming", Weiss yelled out in a worried and exasperated tone.

She dove in front of Ruby and started slicing. Weiss cut down the Ursa with her usual precision but was outnumbered and had forced herself into a comprising position by protecting Ruby. Ruby placed shots where she could, trying to help Weiss without accidentally shooting her in the back. It wasn't going well, the huntresses could usually beat and Ursa easy, but that was because they had speed and skill to use. In a close fight there was little room for movement and complexity, it usually came down to pure strength, something that an Ursa had a lot more of in comparison to a human or faunus. It took a pounding fist to drop Weiss, Myrtenaster flung to the side as the blow came down. Ruby felt true fear, something that she was feeling more and more recently. Ruby flew over her partner, swinging with all her strength she managed to cut through two of the beasts. Standing over her teammate, she prepared for the final two Ursa that slowly lumbered towards her.

Thankfully Blake and Yang came up behind them before they could engage Ruby. The two dropped them quickly, rushing over to the other half of their team. "Sis, are you alright, don't worry the wounds not fatal, oh god, ok so it's… there… a lot of blood. Blake we need to get her down to the field hospital". Yang held her sister tightly and tried to start moving her, her eyes darting back to the wound and the quickly away. "Yang, I'm fine, grab Weiss if anyone needs the hospital it might be her", Ruby snapped out of her momentary shock. Dropping down she picked up Weiss and cradled her head, she was bruised and unconscious. "Weiss, Weiss can you hear me, please, are you alright" Ruby's voice wavered slightly, her vision growing misty. Blake stood beside Yang who was busy being distressed about Ruby's wound, trying to get everyone to move down towards the field hospital. Blake laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Weiss's eyes slowly opened, her lips formed into a series of soft words "Ruby…dolt….hospital". Ruby sighed in relief and lifted Weiss into her arms, where once they were the same height, Ruby was now taller making it slightly easier for her to carry Weiss. "Blake can you please take Weiss, my arms a little sore", Ruby grunted out. The blood loss was starting to get to her and she stumbled slightly as she passed Weiss over. "Yang, you… might want… to carry me" Ruby let out her words in a whisper as she collapsed, the world slowly fading to black.


	2. Rest and Recovery

Ruby woke too two familiar voices murmuring nearby. "I'm giving you guys some leave time, not too long, your too valuable. However you guys kicked some major ass up on the pass, that's bought us some essential ground. It's also kinda an apology, I really should have sent some back up with you"

"Jaune, you got nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know they had moved up that far, and we made the decision to fight rather than get backup". The first was obviously Jaune and the second sounded like Blake, the smooth deep voice giving it away. Then a third chimed in, "Ruby and Weiss need the break, but I'm itchin to give those Grimm a beating after what they did to Ruby". Yang was putting on her usual bravado, but it lacked her characteristic enthusiasm, she was just as tired as the rest of them. "I have a feeling when you guys are recovered there are going to be plenty of Grimm for you to, ah, beat". Ruby smiled as her eyes creaked open, Jaune may be a commander but he still had the slight hint of awkwardness that made him who he was. Ruby saw Jaune leave and slowly positioned herself upright.

Yang rushed to her sisters side as she saw her rise, "Sis, your awake how are you doing" Yang questioned intently. Ruby took a moment to asses herself, her shoulder no longer hurt, instead it was just stiff, and her arm was in a sling, other than that she felt ok. "I'm fine Yang, just a little stiff, how's Weiss, where is she", Yang visibly calming at this. Ruby examined her surroundings looking for Weiss. She was in the medical tent in the camp at the bottom of the mountain. She was in a smaller wing of the large tent; it gave her some privacy, however there was no Weiss. "She left a few hours ago, they patched her up quick" Blake chimed in from her sitting position on one of the far beds. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief; the blow had looked very bad at the time, Weiss having left the hospital first meant that she was probably in better shape than Ruby.

"Doctor said you were good to go when you woke up, all he said was to not overuse the shoulder for a while. If you feel and pain you should come back and talk to him. In better news you will have time to rest, Jaune gave us some time off, if you need anything just give me a call" Yang hugged Ruby tightly, causing Ruby to grimace slightly as her shoulder ache with the pressure. "Come on Blake lets grab some food", with that Yang left with Blake in tow, Blake giving Ruby a smile and shrug on the way out.

Ruby took a while to wake up, stretching slightly before heading out into the camp. Arm in sling she headed towards her tent, picking her way carefully through the bustling military camp. It was still weird being part of the expansion operation, it was something that most people had thought was impossible. Years of internal problems in the kingdoms had focused everyone's attention inwards. The White fang, Torchwick and Cinder had caused many problems over the years, but when they finally were stopped, there still existed a multitude of problems. Ten years after they had been stopped, you could still feel the effect of what they had done. Even now looking around the camp, the lack of the automated troops, the Altesian Kinght's hacking had sent them AWOL and had caused a lot of damage. So after the Huntsman and Huntresses were sent in to deal with them, the robots were banned. Ruby fondly remembered one particular robot that was more human than most people she knew, Penny having given her life to stop Torchwick and Cinder in the hacking incident. In ten years, a lot had changed; Ruby had lost friends and made new ones.

Whilst all these problems had been occupying everyone, the lands outside the cities became more dangerous. Something had begun to change in the Grimm; they became more aggressive, grew in numbers and for the first time in a while, posed a significant threat to the secure cities of Remnant. So Faunus and human alike were sent forth to expand the kingdoms and beat back the Grimm. Vale had sent forth two separate forces, the second of which command had been given to Jaune and team JNPR. They were sent far south, team RWBY in tow, having been personally requested by Jaune. So here she was, leading her team against the hordes of Grimm, for the good of Human and Faunus kind.

Ruby found her tent, it was a medium sized tent with two cots, and other than some personal effects it was fairly plain. Ruby changed into some more casual clothes, less torn up and bloody clothes. She looked over to Weiss' half of the room. Myrtenaster lay against the bed and her case of dust lay locked next to it. Ruby had hoped to find her in here but it was obvious she had gone elsewhere, so Ruby now endeavoured to find her.

Setting out she thought of where she would most likely find her partner. It was unlikely that she would have gone to Yang or Blake, or anyone in team JNPR. So Ruby went to the most likely place, a fairly popular place with the soldiers, Huntsman and Huntresses alike, the bar. Of all places it was initially surprising that a bar would pop up in a military camp, yet someone had set up a bar, serving all sorts of alcohol. The man who ran it however was very interesting. His name was Jeb; he was a Huntsman who had a miraculous ability to make friends. He was known camp wide and was one of the few Huntsmen that were well liked by the soldiers. There was a separation between the two groups, the fact that Huntsmen were significantly more proficient at killing Grimm made the soldiers somewhat envious, we were simply better at their job than they were. However a well-trained group of soldiers who followed orders were as useful as a group of Huntresses, this being due to the simple fact that while Huntsmen and Huntresses were good, they tended to be a bit eccentric and chaotic, good for a fight rather than a large scale battle. That and Ruby couldn't imagine Weiss ever do any manual work like digging a latrine.

The bar itself was simply a large tent, inside was a large table where a few soldiers shared a drink or two. At the far end was a homemade bar. It had a set of makeshift shelves, all filled with a random assortment of alcohol. The man at the bar was middle aged, with greying hair and a receding hairline, he sat behind the bar mixing different non labelled bottles. Ruby skipped forward towards the bar, and stood awaiting the attention of Jeb. Jeb's head rose as he finished pouring out a bottle, "Hey Red what can I get you today, maybe something a little stronger for that there wound" he nodded towards her shoulder. "I'm fine thanks, I was just wondering if you had seen Weiss" Ruby leant closer to examine the mixing that Jeb was performing. "What are you making?"

"Mixing some new ammo for Darling, trying to make something to help with the smell". Ruby nodded appreciatively but somewhat confused, like her Jeb had a slight obsession with his weapon. However instead of constantly improving and tinkering, he made new liquids to use as ammo for the large flamethrower. This process combined his love for alcohol and flamethrowers. "As for your first question, I have seen the Ice Queen today, she came in an hour or so ago and took a nice bottle of Atlas Ice wine, very good vintage, dam hard to come by", a slight look of displeasure came over his face, he obviously wanted to be the one to drink it, or mix it into fuel. "Do you know where she was headed?" Ruby asked hoping that she hadn't gone too far, "Didn't say, but I reckon she is headed somewhere quiet, she was looking a little down"

"Oh, ok, thanks Jeb, see you around", Ruby was not excited for the search that was about to occur. She turned on her heels and set a brave face, she was tired still, but she needed to talk to Weiss. As She left she heard Jeb shuffle around, "Red hold up, you might want these", Ruby turned back, and quickly snatched the flying objects out of the air. She used her injured arm to catch the second object, eliciting a groan of pain, to which Jeb simply replied "oh, sorry". She looked down at what Jeb and thrown to her, a pair of wineglass. Ruby looked confused for a second but thanked Jeb anyway, Jeb smiling and returning to his work.

It took Ruby an hour to finally find Weiss, she had scoured the camp to no avail, and then upon deciding to find higher ground on one of the nearby hills she found Weiss sitting alone on that very hill. She had dressed out of her combat gear as well, sitting in a simple grey jumper and comfortable jeans. She had a blank look on her face and appeared to be deep in thought, not noticing Ruby's approach. It wasn't until Ruby's shadow loomed over her that she looked up, she had a black eye that highlighted her scar, but other than that she seemed to be unhurt. "Hey there, uh, how are you feeling?" Ruby mumbled through the question, awkwardly itching the back of her neck. "I have a splitting headache, I'm tired and this wine is not doing the job", Weiss complained with a scowl.

"I'm really sorry about what happened up there, I made a mistake, and it like, was really bad, and you could have been hurt, I mean you were, and I want to see if you are alright, and, um, maybe you wanted a glass for the wine". Ruby held out one of the glasses, her rambling coming to a halt. Weiss took a moment to examine the glass, finally after a moment of silence she took it from Ruby. Pouring and drinking from the glass she remained seated, all but ignoring Ruby. Ruby sighed and sat down next to her, "we have been friends for quite a while now, I know how to deal with your grumpy phases", Ruby held out her wineglass expectantly. Weiss gave in and poured her a glass.

"I just want to say thanks; you kinda saved me up there, so, thanks"

"Again", Ruby looked at her, a puzzled look on her face

"What?"

"I saved your life again" Weiss putting extra emphasis on the again. A smile spread across Ruby's face, she took a sip of the wine and lay against Weiss, the afternoon sun sending down rays of warmth as the two sat there. Ruby's smiled stayed fixed upon her face, she could feel Weiss stiffen as she lay against her, she was almost always stiffened when someone would get too close to her. She could picture her face, stone cold with a hint of surprise. Whilst everyone knew that Weiss was not quite a people person, Ruby was happy that she would eventually relax when it was Ruby that was close.

Weiss sat motionless as Ruby nestled in against her, _why does she have to be so close_. Weiss was not a big fan of public displays of affection, especially form her teammate. _Why does she do this, we are friends I know but I don't see Yang and Blake spending time on romantic hills drinking romantic wine._ They had spent years fighting together, years of friendship, and yet Weiss doubted she would ever shake her anti-social tendencies, it was simply who she was. She took another sip of her wine, it could be worse; she could be stuck up here with someone she didn't like. _Not like-like, just like friends, friends who save each other's lives and do stupid dangerous stuff in order to do so. A friend I would likely sacrifice my life for, god dam it, I'm hopeless. I mean Ruby would do the same, I mean I think she did, at least that's what Yang said, she jumped in front of me after I fell. Does that mean she like-likes me? Oh my god why am I thinking this, seriously I'm rambling like Nora. Enough emotional drama, I've been injured; they said it was only a minor concussion but that might be messing with my head._ Weiss sighed and closed her eyes, she was tired, and her head needed time to sort itself out. Next to her she heard soft snoring, Ruby had fallen asleep. Weiss let a smile reach her lips, she relaxed and leant against Ruby.


	3. Night at the bar

The hand was not good. No pairs and no face cards, she was drawing blanks. However that was the wonder of poker, no one knew what you had. Yang put on her biggest smile and threw more Lien into the pile, "think I have this one boy's"

"Not so fast Blondie, I might just have some pretty cards myself". The soldier called her bet and added an extra hundred, eyeing her intently. Yang changed to a more devilish grin, "nice try buddy, but I know a bluff when I see one", Yang raised the bet. The soldier took a moment of thinking, the hesitation and look of doubt signalling Yang's victory. "Dam, whatever Blondie I'm out", the soldier laid out his hand, three of a kind. Yang laid down her hand, and upon seeing it the soldier let out a series of cusses. Yang pulled the pot over to her end, "I think that will do me for now boys, see you guys later", and with a wink Yang left table. She waltzed up to the bar and laid out some of the money on the bar, "surprise me Jeb", Jeb thought for a moment before reaching down and pulling out a canister, "this here is my latest, I was going to use it for ammo but if since you wanted a surprise". Jeb poured the clear liquid into a fairly dirty cup; it was hard to find particularly nice glassware in a military camp. Yang slammed back the drink, the burning in her throat was immense, the heat then spread through her body. The familiar feeling sent shivers down her spine. The alcohol left a pleasant citrusy after taste, "Not bad Jeb, but how does lemon flavoured vodka help you kill Grimm?"

"The beasts smell pretty awful, it can be distracting in a fight, so I thought I would make everything smell a little better as to not distract myself in battle", Jeb said it all with a completely straight face. Yang let out a hearty laugh, Jeb was an odd one. Yang poured herself another glass and went over to Blake's dark corner. Blake sat quietly as always, leaning lazily she was writing in her notebook. She had recently taken up writing, with all the reading she did it seemed like it would eventually happen. The thing that annoyed Yang was that she wouldn't tell anyone what she was writing, Yang suspected some racy sort of romance, she was a very big fan of those. Whenever Yang would ask though it was always something different, a diary, a report or simple wanderings of the mind. Yang knew her partner better than that though, there was a passion in her eyes when she would write, she was invested in whatever she was writing. That and the blushing when she knew Yang was watching her write.

Blake looked up at Yang, quickly closing her notebook. "Hey Blake, what's up, writing your smutty story", Blake calmed herself and put on a sarcastic, almost condescending face.  
>"I have already told you it's a diary"<p>

"Sure, sure, hey you should try this Jeb cooked it up might be my new favourite". Blake looked at the clear liquid, she could smell the citrus, and she could smell the strength of the alcohol. "No thanks Yang, bit too strong for my taste"

"Meh no worries, more for me", and with that Yang slammed back the drink. Blake watched as her partner sped around the room, joking and drinking with the soldiers, she was pretty popular amongst the soldiers, a natural socialite. Blake returned to her writing, careful to watch Yang, Blake would rather not have Yang see what she was writing. Not that it was particularly raunchy or anything, at least not usually. Blake had loved reading and had always wanted to write, the only issue being an inability to stick with an idea. She would start writing something, get bored, frustrated or irritated with the work and then quit. Then she had found her inspiration, turns out it wasn't too hard to find, it had been staring her in the face the whole time. So had started the endless fiction that Blake had built around Yang, there was action, adventure and drama. She had finally found something she could feel passionate about. Now she had run into a roadblock however, romance. They were her favourite kind of novel, why then could she not make herself write any romance in. She would try to do it and there would always be something off, something unsettling.

Blake didn't have long to muse over her writings however, as the makeshift bar slowly went silent. In through the tent flaps strode three black clad soldiers, all still in there full gear, minus weapons. Blake recognised them instantly; they were one of the elite covert-ops squads. They were well renowned for being almost as effective as a team of Huntsmen or Huntresses. They also happened to be Faunus. Being Faunus was arguably one of the reasons why they were so effective, ferocity and superior unassisted night vision just to name a few perks. Yet even after the disbanding of the White Fang, and the setting up of a Faunus Union, there was still animosity between Faunus and Humans. Blake had long ago realised that it would take a long, long time for there to be true equality and acceptance. At least the Faunus people were in the best position they had ever been in. However the majority of soldiers were human and being soldiers they were fairly blunt. So the Faunus team was ostracised.

Yang looked around as the bar quietened down, looking for the reason. Her eyes sat upon three armoured soldiers. The first was a fairly average looking guy, dark hair and a face that wouldn't necessarily attract attention, except for his eyes. Those glowing blue eyes could pierce the armour of a paladin mech suit. The eyes were similar too Blake's, but instead of the soft intent eyes, they were critical and observant. The next was a shorter gentleman, who had ram horns protruding from his head, his red hair and scowl giving off a rather aggressive atmosphere. The third member of the group was a woman, who had rather large floppy ears. While the ears invited a sense of humour, her cold expression provoked the opposite feelings. They quickly assessed the quiet room, and eventually made their way towards Blake. Yang soon joined them, crossing the room as sound slowly returned. "Hey there guys, names Yang, what's goin on", Yang extending a hand towards the one with the piercing eyes.

Blake shouldn't have been surprised at Yang's approach, as she had admitted Yang was very social, and for the most part she didn't take much notice, or care about, whether someone was a Human or Faunus. Blake being very thankful of that. There was an awkward silence before Blake sprung up, "this Baird, he is the sergeant of the night ops squad. That is Regi" Blake pointing to the one with the red hair and horns, "and that is Kate" finally gesturing to the woman. "This is Yang, she is my Huntress partner". Each of the night ops team gave a small nod and wave. Yang took a seat and began chatting with the night ops team. A little while later Jeb came over, bringing a few drinks for the night ops team as well as Yang and herself. Jeb took a set and pulled it up to the table, "any news form the pickets?" Baird spoke up

"It's a pretty quiet night, few Beowolves but beyond that we should be fine"

"Good I really wasn't feelin a fight tonight". As Jeb finished a soldier strode up and grabbed one of the bottles that Jeb had set down for their group, Jeb looked him in the eye, "that's not your friend"

"Come on Jeb, you come over and serve these guys but not us", his speech broken up with slurs and belches. Blake and the night ops team tensed, they had all been through this before. Yang however laughed and got up in front of the soldier, "maybe it's because everyone over here is much prettier that you guys over there, Jeb has standards for the company he keeps. He is a Huntsman after all, you should be careful". The soldier was a little stunned for a second, the alcohol impairing his thinking. "Bloody Huntsman and animals think they can do a better job than us, getting all the perks. To hell with you guys", the soldier threw a lazy punch, which yang easily blocked. The night ops team rose as Yang bent the soldiers arm behind his back, "you shouldn't hit a lady, asshole"

"Hey you better let go of him bloody animal lover". This time it was Baird, who chimed in,

"Step down soldier, I don't care what you think about us, but if you start something I'm going to make sure you never forget that mistake"

"Bring it on buddy", the soldier across the room pulling his comrades up with him. Jeb got up and tried to get in between the two parties, "not in my bar guys, let's keep this civil". Jeb barely had time to finish his sentence; one of the soldiers threw a punch, connecting with Jeb's jaw. The bar went silent for the second time that night. "Alrighty then, looks like I am feelin a fight tonight", Jeb return the punch, with his Aura enhanced strength he knocked the soldier onto the table.

Then the bar descended into chaos.


	4. When I want to say I love you I say dolt

Ruby woke first. Her shoulder was feeling better, unconsciously her Aura had been healing her, and at this point she had a good range of movement, even if it was still a little slow. What ached now was her back, sleeping on the hill had not done her any good. The sky was dark, but the lights from the camp were still going strong, it appeared that they had only slept a few hours. She looked down at Weiss, who was still asleep, her face a portrait of tranquillity. Ruby stretched, the movement stirring Weiss, who was still very close to Ruby. Weiss looked up, slowly coming to a realization of where she was, with flurried action she sat up and turned away from Ruby. "Good night I guess", Ruby joked, trying to elicit a response from Weiss. "Yeah, sure. Hey, um, I'm kinda hungry as we seem to have missed dinner"

"So are you taking me out to dinner?" This elicited a response from Weiss, her head snapping to the side to look at Ruby, her face flushed. "No I was just making you aware that I was, ah, hungry. Although if you want we could eat together, we are friends after all". _Shouldn't have added that last bit, it sounds defensive. _"Sounds nice, let's go", Ruby said before getting up. She looked slightly bedraggled after the rest on the hill. Weiss looked down at herself and discerned that she too was slightly dishevelled in appearance. "Maybe we should change into something less scruffy; you know how the soldiers get"

"Hahah, sure thing", Ruby walked slowly down the hill, eventually turning back and waving for Weiss. _When did she get so confident, or when did I get less confident. Why am I so awkward around her? She hasn't changed, she's still just Ruby, but what Ruby is to me is the thing that has changed. Oh god I'm dramatic, when did I get dramatic?_ Weiss shrugged off the thoughts and followed. She remembered the wineglasses and picked them up before leaving. "Ruby Maybe we should return these first, Jeb probably wants them back"

"Oh yeah, you're right, we will stop by the bar on the way through". Ruby was glad, she wanted to talk to Jeb again, there was something going on between her and Weiss, something odd. They were not talking like usual; there was something there that made them both feel awkward. Old gestures and interactions had a different air to them. It was pretty apparent even to Ruby who still wasn't the social dynamite that her sister was, and that meant that Weiss had probably noticed too._ Maybe that's why we weren't performing our best up at the pass_. Anyway Jeb usually had a good eye for this stuff; he would be able to figure out what the problem was, probably something that all partners went through at one stage or another. An experienced Huntsman like Jeb would know, _what about Jeb's partner_? Ruby wondered and realised she had never seen Jeb with a partner; she would have to ask about that later.

Ruby and Weiss rolled up to the bar, and stepped in the middle of what seemed to be quite an incident. Ruby and Weiss stood examining the scene. Yang and Blake appeared to be arguing with a bunch of soldiers, Jaune and Pyhrra seemed to be mediating the incident. On Yang and Blake's side was a group of three Faunus soldiers and Jeb. Their opponents looked like they had taken a serious beating. "Oh not again, this is getting very tiresome", Weiss groaned beside Ruby.

"What, do you think they got into a fight about Faunus stuff", Weiss looked at Ruby with a titled head and patronizing stare, "no I think they got into a fight about what their favourite type of cookie was"

"An argument I could get behind". Ruby smiling ever so slightly at having turned the joke on Weiss, it disarmed Weiss for a second, the banter had felt like the old days, it felt good. Weiss returned the smile and motioned for the two to join in. Walking into the argument the pair were assaulted with shouting form all parties. "Jaune, these guys were drunk, they tried to mess with us, and they started it!"

"Oh come on Blondie, you guys playing the elitist game, special groups for animals and superfreaks", Jaune stepped in, "I'm not going to have racism in my camp, and I'm part of the 'superfreaks' so as your commanding officer I would like a little more respect". With his chest puffed out he actually looked and sounded like a leader, something that had slowly occurred more and more, it had even become more believable over the years. "Of course you would side with them, you just admitted to being part of their club, it's a conspiracy!" The soldier looked around trying to provoke the small crowd that had formed around the argument. A few of the younger soldiers cheered him on, the older ones simply looking on with blank stares. Turning back to face Jaune, the lead soldier was met with a dark stare from Pyrrha. "You should show more respect to you superiors, especially when you are in a forest surrounded by monsters", Weiss nearly laughed as the soldiers face grew pale and he slowly backed away. "Uh, sorry mam, and, sorry… sir" the soldier having a slightly disgusted look on his face as he uttered the last word, Weiss cringed as well, calling Jaune sir was too weird to hear. She had had their 'commanding officer' hit on her for a while back then. She winced at the memory of the guitar.

Pyrrha nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Jaune, he mouthed thanks and then turned on Yang's group. "You guys are not exempt from this either, I know Yang, I have a feeling that you guys didn't put much thought into finding a peaceful solution"

"Those guys didn't deserve a peaceful solution", Yang glaring at Jaune intently. He was the one to pale slightly this time, "the same goes for you Yang, he is your commanding officer" Pyrrha once again coming to Jaune's rescue. Yang thought for a second before backing down, "Whatever, but I'm not calling him sir". Jaune looked somewhat satisfied, finally turning to the Faunus soldiers, "You guys too, and I understand that you get a hard time, but if you start putting soldiers out of commission I will have to take action". To the Faunus soldier's credit, they were quiet, respectful, even throwing in a salute. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Team RWBY and Jeb alone. Yang did a quick once over of Weiss and Ruby, Weiss instantly regretted not having gone back to change first. "Looks like you two and an interesting night", she eyed Weiss, questioning her with a simple stare. Weiss tried to start explaining, but the mumbled responses were barely intelligible under the piercing glare of Ruby's sister. Ruby stepped in quickly, giving Yang a confused look "we just hung out on the hill, Jeb gave us a drink". Yang looked at her sister and shrugged, Ruby turned to Jeb.

"Hey Jeb, we have your glasses if you want them back"

"Thanks Red, can use as many as I can get, lost a few good ones tonight in the brawl". Jeb took the glasses and wished everyone goodnight before returning to his bar. Team RWBY stood around for a bit, exchanging pleasantries. They chatted about Ruby and Weiss' wounds as well as Yang and Blake's encounter in the bar. Yang was quite impressed with the night ops team; apparently they were quite the fighters. As usual Yang had made new friends fast. Blake seemed attentive at first, and then Weiss noticed a look of sudden fear. "Blake what's wrong your not looking so good"

"It's not big it's just I can't find my notebook", Blake trying to put on an air of indifference, but ultimately failing. Yang started looking as well, suggesting that they try inside the bar, "Thanks for the offer but I can find it myself, you go and rest its fine". Yang frowned slightly,

"Sure, no worries. Good night guys". Finally only Ruby and Weiss remained. Ruby moving onwards to their tent. Weiss followed a few steps behind, watching her partner intently. _Does she not see me like that, I mean I was a complete fool; I folded under Yang's glare. I think everyone could see that. _She sighed; if that was the case there was nothing she could do. Resigned she followed Ruby to the inside of their tent; head down she went and sat on her bed, moving Myrtenaster off in order to make space. She turned on the solitary solar powered lantern that illuminated the tent. She didn't care to look at Ruby; it was too hard to know that the person she had feelings for, feelings that appeared to be unrequited, was sleeping a few feet from her. "Weiss, I think we need to talk", Ruby's voice was soft yet at the same time it had the edge that it did when she was giving orders on the battlefield. Weiss looked up, trying to disguise her sadness, "sure Ruby what do you want to talk about", her voice quivering slightly, _Dammit_.

"Weiss, what's going on with us, ever since that fight up on the pass, you've been down. I have tried to help but there is something there stopping me, please let me help, what's going on?" The two sat in silence for a moment. "Is it something back home, has Winter screwed up again. You knew leaving her in charge of the company was a risk when you came out here. What's the worst thing she could have done, Jaune gave us a little time of, if we are quick we could go back and deal with it". Weiss just shook her head, the words unable to surface. "Has someone been messing with you? The soldiers, is that it?" Ruby now leaning on the edge of her bed, growing more animated with every question. Weiss once again shook her head, Ruby groaned, "what is it, who is it, please say something!" Ruby's patience gave out, she sat with arms folded, a frown on her face. Weiss finally managed to utter a few words, "it's you, you dolt". Ruby's frown changed from angry to hurt in a second, her arms sliding down to be lazily by her sides. Silence once again enveloped the tent. Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes, her silver eyes starting to leak ever so slightly, "I didn't mean it like that, there is nothing wrong with you. You're still my partner, you're still my leader. It's just that…" Weiss paused, trying her hardest to express her feelings, her heartbeat thumping in her ears. "Ruby it's me, I don't know if I can be around you anymore, I get flustered and confused, nervous. Up there on the mountain pass, I realised I would gladly have given my life to protect you from the smallest injury, it scared me. I have never felt this way about someone, not even my family" _hard to believe as it is_, Weiss thought sarcastically. "What I'm trying to say Ruby is that I can't focus when I'm around you, and it may cost me my life, or worse, it might cost me yours".

Ruby just sat there. Weiss' words had eventually faded into obscurity, she now sat there stunned. Ruby tried to make sense of it all, it took her a few seconds but she finally thought she got the message. Weiss liked her, not as a partner or friend, but beyond that. Ruby didn't want to say the 'L' word in fear of reading too much into the situation. Time seemed to pass around her, she just sat there thinking. When she finally snapped back to reality, Weiss was packing her bags. Ruby watched her for a minute, unable to think of what to do next. "Why are you packing?" Weiss turned, initially startled by Ruby's voice

"Didn't you hear me, I have to leave". Ruby could see the signs of crying on Weiss' face, noticing Ruby's staring, Weiss turned back to her packing. Ruby stood; and wiping the tears from her face she took the step towards Weiss. Ruby then encased Weiss in a hug, overwhelming the Ice queen with all the hug she could muster. Weiss stood still, astonished by the hug. When Ruby let her go, spinning Weiss around to face her. "Weiss, I would sacrifice anything to stop you from being hurt, I would sacrifice anything to stop you from going"

"I don't want you to sacrifice anything; I just want you to want me to stay"

"Oh, sorry, I'm not that good at this. I want you to stay, I really do". Ruby hesitated for a moment looking into Weiss' soft blue eyes. There they stood, both waiting expectantly, it was Weiss who gave in. Reaching up slightly, Ruby now being ever so slightly taller than her, Weiss met Ruby's lips. The kiss was soft, hesitant, both parties being slightly confused. Weiss let passion take control, and the kiss grew more intense, tears of joy slid down Weiss' face as it went on. Ruby broke the kiss, leaving Weiss disappointed; Ruby saw the tears and smiled, tears of her own now sliding down her face. Wiping one away Ruby whispered, "it's okay Weiss, we're going to be ok". Ruby then took the lead and went in for another kiss.

Weiss didn't know how long they spent kissing all she knew was that there were suddenly alarms and sirens going off. It took Weiss a moment to realise that they were not in her head, that in fact there was something going on outside the tent. Weiss broke away continuing to whisper to Ruby, "I think something is going on"

"urgh, really", Ruby sighed "we are going to have to continue this later".

_Oh god yes_, Weiss straightened herself, trying to keep some semblance of composure, "Umm…yes". With that the two separated completely and began getting into their gear as quickly as possible. Outside they could hear screams and gunfire. Something bad was happening.


	5. Sunshine, Shadows and a camp in flames

Blake stooped down, sifting through the chaos that was Jeb's bar. A few minutes ago Jeb had padded through the chaos himself, ignoring Blake's rummaging he simply sighed, got himself a drink and left. The tent was barely holding up now, the hole in the side of the tent being a primary reason for this. Tables were flipped and broken, chairs even more so. Shards of glass from thrown drinks forced Blake to move with care, as to avoid slicing up her feet. Blake so far was unsuccessful, she was unable to find the black notebook, and she had no memory of where it had gone. _Focus Blake, remember…._

The soldier flopped onto the table, glasses shattered underneath his body, and cards and Lien spilled as the table slowly toppled. Jeb looked very happy with himself, almost ignoring the second and third soldiers who threw punches of their own. Thankfully Yang managed to intercept them, blocking both of their blows, her boxer stance now very familiar to Blake. A few soldiers made their way out of the bar as to avoid the fight, yet several stood and joined their comrades. Jeb and the night ops team fanned out, creating a defensive perimeter around Yang as she dealt with her soldiers.

The soldiers rushed the Faunus and the Huntsman, a proper brawl beginning. Baird put his game face on, snarling with pointed teeth, glowing eyes aflame with emotion. His acceptance of his animal nature was a little off putting as Blake watched him fight. He threw his whole body into the fight, kicks, punches; Blake thought she saw him take a bite out of someone. Regi was also an aggressive fighter, but instead of unrelenting ferocity he followed a more predictable pattern. Block left, block right, jab twice, intercept the next blow, and pull the victim in for a bone crushing head-butt with his ram horns. Of the three Kate was the most reserved, she put more effort into precision, dodging rather than blocking, and waiting for the perfect moment to sweep her opponents legs. Surprisingly of the three, Jeb seemed to be having the most fun, he wasn't as quick as his younger compatriots and opponents, but he was tough. He could take a hit, and he certainly did take a few, but when he hit back his blow would eviscerate the recipient, teeth and blood flying.

Blake returned her gaze to Yang; she appeared to be playing with her opponents. Blake knew Yang could have crushed both of them in a moment if she chose too. Overconfidence was one of Yang's more attractive features, at least to Blake, yet it was also a slight weakness. She underestimated the soldiers, they had no control over their aura, yet they had both seen as much if not more action than Yang. While taunting one of them, the other managed to grab one of the few glasses that weren't broken, from one of the few tables that weren't destroyed. He threw the glass with pinpoint accuracy, the glass hitting Yang in the side of the head and shattering. It threw her off balance, the other soldier taking advantage and got in a solid kick. Blake entered the fray; she managed to distract one of the soldiers, giving Yang room to recover. Blake decided to make it quick, using her Semblance she confused the soldier further, sending him stumbling through the hollow projection. Blake was now behind him, she then placed a kick in between the soldier's legs. She heard him grimace in pain, what she didn't see was the shard of glass in his hand; thankfully she managed to bring up her notebook in time to intercept the improvised weapon. Her notebook went tumbling, but it had already brought her the time she needed to punch the soldier in the throat. He succumbed and fell to the ground clasping his throat.

Blake refocused on Yang again; in the small time she had spent incapacity the soldier, Yang had thrown her opponent through the side of the tent, the signed rip indicating the use of her semblance. Now Yang was in the thick of it with the night ops team and Jeb. Blake being separate from the brawl now noticed the frowning figure in the doorway of the tent…

Blake looked to the tent flap, Yang stood with arms crossed, a slight grin on her face. Blake got up from her kneeling position. "Hey Yang, what's up?" Yang uncrossed her arms and started waltzing around the room, shifting things here and there. "Nothing at all Blake, just wondering how the search is going for the notebook"

"Uh, I think I remembered where I put it". Blake moved over towards the corner of the bar, she searched intently under yang's glare. "I thought it was just around here"

"It was Baird, he picked it up on his way out, he just gave it to me a second ago", Yang now right behind Blake. Blake panicked; she rose up and looked Yang in the eye. "Thanks, could I have it back". Yang pulled the black notebook out from her jacket. She feigned dropping into Blake's hands, Blake a little too eager to grab hold of the book. "Yang, seriously can I have it back", Blake frowning as the blonde fighter chuckled slightly. "You can have it back, when you answer a simple question"

"What?"

"When exactly did you fall head over hills for me?" Yang looked down at Blake, unable to contain her smile. Blake quickly realized that Yang had read the notebook. She snatched the book away while Yang was busy gloating with her never ending smile. "You read it didn't you"

"I took a peak", Blake felt her heart sink, feeling slightly ill.

"Why would you do that, this my private thing, not meant for other people… Especially not you" the last part came out as little more than a whimper. Yang looked confused for a second, "come on Blake it's not like I did anything horrible. To be honest though, I think it is my business, I mean I am the subject of your work", Yang finishing with a pose that she could only hold for a second as she descended into giggling. Blake found it hard to think, as embarrassed as she felt, it was anger more than anything that clouded her thoughts. _I dreamt of this moment, where Yang would find out how I feel. It was supposed to be a pretty big moment, and she is making a joke out of it._ Blake started fuming, growing angrier and angrier under the constant assault of Yang's innuendo. Finally she managed to speak through gritted teeth, "Yang, stop, I'm not in the mood for this"

"From the sound of your book you are very much in the mood", Yang adding a wink for effect. Blake closed her eyes, trying to desperately stop herself from slapping Yang. "Yang this was supposed to be special, I thought I really loved you. I put my heart and soul into that notebook, it was not meant to be for you, it was my release so I could keep from ruining our partnership. How would you feel if I went through all your private stuff? How would you feel?" Blake finally making eye contact.

"I would probably enjoy you going through my 'private stuff'" Yang's voice dripping with innuendo and sarcasm. It was the last straw for Blake. Blake slapped Yang, venting her outrage at the horrible invasion of privacy. "Yang, you need to go" Blake's voice returning to a whisper. Yang looked shocked; she felt her cheek, a red hand print now clearly visible. "Blake, I'm sorry it was just a jok-"

"Exactly, it's all just a joke to you, now go"

"I thought you had feelings for me"

"Maybe I did, now go"

Yang left the bar, still shocked by the slap, thoughtlessly heading for her tent. She knew she had screwed up bad. To be honest, Yang did feel something for Blake, but she didn't know if it was anything more than simple physical attraction. It had been getting to Yang recently; there had been so little action while travelling with the soldiers. It sounded weird, she was surrounded by tough men who wanted nothing more than to spend a little 'quality' time with her, yet she could never follow through. There was something seriously wrong with her mojo. So when she read the notebook she was initially stunned, she hadn't seen any evidence of Blake's crush on her. Probably something to do with Blake's quiet nature, and Yang's lack of recent mojo. She had been very excited to explore her feelings for Blake, knowing that she too seemed keen. Then she had gone and properly ballsed it up.

Yang barley made it to her tent before the sirens began, snapping her out of deep thinking. She stood startled for a second, looking for the source of the alarm, around her soldiers strapped on what gear they could, grabbing what weapons they could. It wasn't long before Yang could hear gunfire. She rushed into the tent and grabbed Ember Celica, her eyes arriving on Gambol Shroud, with a sigh she grabbed the sword _Blake will need this_.

Blake heard the sirens as she wandered aimlessly around the camp unable to face Yang at their tent. Unconsciously she had ended up near the night ops team's set of tents. They were already scrambling to arm their weapons, not having had much time to get out of their gear they were more prepared than most of the other soldiers around her. Blake bounded over, "Baird, what's happening?"

"Grimm most likely"

"I thought you said you only saw a few on patrol"

"I did… so it's worrying me that we might have missed some. We don't do that". Baird had a dark look on his face. He unstrapped one of his pistols and handed it to Blake, "I see you didn't have time to grab your weapon, so you might need this". Blake took the firearm, she checked the ammo and cocked it, she was familiar with hand guns. The pair turned as they heard a high pitched, inhuman, screech. Above several Nevermores patrolled the air, a few started swooping. The rest of the night ops team caught up with Blake and Baird as they ran towards what sounded like the main fight. They never made it to the larger commotion, Nevermores swooping down; picking up soldiers in their claws, dropping them form horrifying heights. It was chaos; soldiers fired their rifles randomly trying to hit the flying terrors. Their Dust enhanced bullets did little but harass the flying menaces. On the ground Boarbatusks rolled through the camp, ripping down tents and soldiers as they passed. Blake and her Faunus friends did what they could, taking out as many Grimm as they could, Blake quickly running out of ammo as she unloaded clip after clip into the hordes of monsters that attacked the camp. The night ops team did their best to form a larger group of soldiers, trying to save as many as possible and create a defensive perimeter. However there was just too much chaos, soldiers fled or died around them. In the distance gouts of flame erupted into the sky, burning a swooping Nevermore. More bursts of flame illuminated the area at the far edge of the camp. For a second Blake saw Jeb burning his way through a pack of Beowolves, disappearing from view as a King Taijitu, slithered past.

The snake zoomed towards Blake's group. Blake tried to call the groups attention towards the snake, but it was no use, the sound of scream and gunfire drowning out her voice. Her Handgun empty she appeared to be in trouble. It was then that another bright light appeared in the camp, Yang came barrelling towards the snake, flames slowly burning around her. She leapt at the beast in front of Blake, firing her gauntlets as her fist connected with one of its heads. The beast visibly shook stunned form the blow. Blake raced to help her partner, the others finally noticing the large beast behind them. Laying down supporting fire the night ops team did their best to give the two huntresses space. Yang tossed Blake Gambol Shroud, Blake extremely grateful for the gift. With sword in one hand, and sharpened sheath in the other, Blake set to work. She rolled to dodge the Taijitu's bite, reversing and slicing both weapons across the beasts face. The beast lashed out, Blake jumped back, switching Gambol to firing mode, and at point blank range she fired a clip into the snakes hissing face. Half of the snake thumped into the earth, lying motionless. The other half of the beast busy with Yang's unrelenting assault. The blonde berserker firing a clip of her own into the remaining face of the snake.

Together they fought towards the edge of the camp, the night ops team covering the escape, their firing line dropping and discouraging any Grimm in pursuit. Instead they turned to easier prey. "Yang, let's get out of here, we can regroup with the others outside of camp!"

"What about Ruby and Weiss!?" Yang sputtered out. Baird caught up to them, quickly answering her question. "If you can find them in that shit storm back there then go ahead, but I need to get my team out of danger!" Yang snarled but indicated for them to lead the way. Blake spared the camp one last look; half of it was in flames, the result of Yang and Jeb's rampage. The rest was a chaotic battleground. It did appear however that someone was taking a stand, a group of twenty to thirty soldiers held a strong position on a hill. _If only there was an easy way to get to them_.

The small group disappeared into the forest, trying to get some distance between them and the horrors of the camp.


	6. Calling the retreat

Ruby stood back to back with Weiss, she fired Crescent Rose at the oncoming Beowolves, Weiss using her glyphs to create icy projectiles fending off the Boarbatusks that came from the other side. They hadn't made it far from their tent before they had become completely surrounded. Now they simply held their ground, waiting for an opportunity to escape. Ruby reloaded her weapon, she had several clips left but id the fight kept going on as it had been she was sure to run out. "Ruby, I see an opening!" Weiss shouted, pointing towards what was once a row of tents, now little more that smouldering ruins. Ruby examined the exit quickly; it was the only path that was clear of Grimm. The fire still burnt along the path, yet it was the only way out. "Okay let's move!" Ruby slinging her heavy pack over her shoulders, having packed it fearing the need for a quick escape, she was extremely thankful of this foresight. Without warning Ruby packed down Crescent Rose, and swept up Weiss, holding her like a newlywed. Weiss had a look of shock and confusion on her face, Ruby smiled and whispered "give me some glyphs so we can get over the fire". Her intentions clear, Weiss obeyed and a path of Glyphs appeared a few feet of the smouldering remains of the line of tents. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed across the magical platforms, just as the Grimm they had been fighting ran into each other trying to get at the Huntresses.

The heat of the fire barley registered as the pair zipped through the camp. The few Grimm that saw them fly by started in pursuit of the Huntresses. Soon the two had a combined group of Grimm following them. Ruby eventually came to a stop, feeling extremely drained after carrying both Weiss and the heavy pack. Weiss stepping down, helping Ruby walk through the camp. Ruby wilted against her partner, her muscles feeling heavy, her wounded shoulder burning. The two made for the main group of soldiers; it seemed that Jaune had rallied a fairly large force and was trying to hold out. Ruby was close enough now that she could see Jaune at the top of the hill, his white shield a distinguished symbol, a banner amongst the group of desperate soldiers.

Weiss felt Ruby continue to lean against her, still needing support. Weiss was basically dragging her now; she shouted out towards the group of soldiers, their only response was to open fire at the beasts that were trailing the pair. It wasn't until she was basically within stabbing distance before the soldiers made any overt move to help the pair to safety. Their shots zipped past the pair, the sound of gunfire deafening them, while a few helped pull the two into the safety of the formation. Weiss managed to push past the soldiers, getting Ruby and herself amongst the throng of exhausted soldiers. She pushed, ordered, and shouted her way to the top of the hill where Jaune and Pyrrha stood, directing the battle. Pyrrha noticing them first lowered Milò, currently in its rifle form. She got Jaune's attention, he turned and saw the two ragged huntresses and rushed over. He tried to help Ruby lay down, but Ruby refused, preferring to stay in Weiss' arms. "You guys don't look great, then again none of us really do" Jaune looking around at his drained soldiers. "Jaune, where are Yang and Blake, how did you let this happen. What are we doing about it?" The flurry of questions catching Jaune off-guard, before he could respond Pyrrha jutted in,

"Hey it's not Jaune's fault, this came out of nowhere, he couldn't have predicted this so lay off Ice Queen". Weiss didn't have time for Pyrrha's 'white knight' behaviour, just as she stared her rebuttal, Jaune got in between the two. "Stop it, we don't have time to fight each other, we have like actual problems to deal with", Jaune then turned to Weiss, "Weiss we haven't seen Yang or Blake I have no idea where this attack came from, and we can't do a whole lot. We are severally outnumbered, we have lost a lot of people, so I'm about to order a retreat into the forest". Weiss processed it all quickly, as annoying as the blonde warrior was, he was good under pressure. "Fine, but I can't promise Ruby or I will be much help, it took a lot out of us just getting here" Weiss punctuating the point by looking down at the exhausted hooded figure leaning against her. "Sadly I have to ask a lot of you guys, I can see you're pretty beaten up, but I need people who I can trust and that are fast. Pyrrha and I are going to pull back with the soldiers, try to find a place to hold out. Problem is we won't be able to hold out for long, we need backup" Jaune looked expectantly at Weiss. It clicked in her head, she knew what he was asking, "Jaune it's suicide if we go out there by ourselves"

"Hey I may be new at this, but I'm not just going to send you guys out on a suicide mission, we will give you a distraction, make the most of it, get us some help". Jaune left for a moment and grabbed a soldiers kit, throwing it too Weiss, "good luck". With that Jaune returned to his soldiers, he shouted a few orders and drew his sword. Weiss strapped on the kit and whispered the plan back to Ruby, who managed a few tired nods. The Grimm appeared to be massing before sending another wave at the group of soldiers, _oddly organised beasts_, Weiss thought fleetingly. Jaune and Pyrrha led from the front, issuing commands before running out to meet the oncoming mass of black and white monstrosities. Weiss began running, Ruby managing to keep up; slowly they made their way past the combat, disappearing into the woods.

The sun's light warmed the two huntresses as they continued their trek through the woods. They had been moving all night, trying to get as much distance between them and the camp. The morning air seemed to further exhaust Weiss; she had long ago lost feeling in her legs her mind too tired to focus on anything but putting one foot in front of the other. She looked over to Ruby; her hood was up as she stumbled through the green undergrowth. Weiss called out to Ruby, it took a few attempts before Ruby noticed. "Ruby, we need to rest, I don't think I can go on much further without dying of exhaustion", Weiss' voice was peppered with heavy breaths and yawns. Ruby Nodded slowly, taking the pack off her back, and began looking for a suitable place to rest.

Eventually the pair found a small sunken clearing, and together they set up a small camp. It was fairly basic, they didn't have time for a fire or to set up the tent, they simply set out their gear so it was within easy reach. Under the shade of the huge oak trees, Weiss set out her sleeping bag, eager for the sweet release of sleep. Over her shoulder so could hear Ruby's breathing, the forest being all but silent. She looked over and saw her partner using a bag as a pillow, having already drifted off to sleep. Ruby got up, wiping her eyes and looking bemused, ignoring Weiss; she got up and went over to Weiss' sleeping bag, and snuggled inside it. Weiss groaned and began to sit up to make Ruby's sleeping bag, "no leave it" ruby murmured using what strength she had to pull Weiss back down. It took Weiss' exhausted mind a few seconds to understand what was going on; taking less than a second to slink back inside, a small smile showing as she nestled beside ruby. Finally she closed her eyes, and before she could truly appreciate the intimate moment, she passed out.


	7. Fear not this night

**This chapter (and honestly the whole fiction) is dedicated to Monty Oum. We all know that he is the reason we are here enjoying ourselves and the work that he created. Get better soon and fear not this night. watch?v=8pJc29PAaho.**

Jaune led the charge, Pyrrha beside him, and around thirty soldiers at his back. The Grimm in front of him responded in kind, sending forth a wave of beasts. Jaune had never seen the Grimm act so organised, they had waited patiently before attacking, creatures that fed off negative emotions that had unrelentingly hunted humanity since its inception did not wait to attack. Jaune didn't have time to go deep into thought regarding this issue; he was now but a few feet away from the nearest Grimm. Jaune sliced through the beast with ease, blocking the next blow with his shield. The soldiers behind him rushed forward, forming up behind Jaune and Pyrrha and re-made the firing line. Pyrrha was beside Jaune and as always fighting like nothing he had ever seen. Stabs, slices, shots, her shield flying from her hand, Pyrrha made her way through dozens of Grimm with ease. Jaune tried to keep up, driving his sword through beast after beast, using his aura and shield to block any attacks that came his way. The soldiers held their ground; very few Grimm made it past the two Hunter's, those who did fell quickly to the mass of fire.

Jaune felt relief as his force made its way back into the camp. Now that the surprise had worn off, and the soldiers were in proper position, the Grimm started falling. Jaune felt for a second that he might not even need back up, the Grimm seemed to have dispersed and the few that were left where going down with ease. Then the ground started rumbling, ever so slightly. Jaune looked towards the mountain that overlooked the camp. Three enormous beasts sat on the mountain side, naught but huge dark shapes in the night. One seemed to rush down the mountain, bounding towards the soldiers using what he thought appeared to be two muscle bound arms, knuckles dragging along as it rushed towards them. The other two creatures simply watched. With the giant beast came a new horde of Grimm. Jaune looked to Pyrrha, who looked at the oncoming creatures with a look of fear and dread. Behind him the soldiers slowly started backing away, some even breaking off and deserting. Everyone appeared stunned by the huge beast coming towards them. The beast became visible in the fires of the camp. It was covered in fur; its chest however was a shiny leathery skin, displaying chiselled features, looked slightly human. Its face however was a visage of rage, black as the void with beady red eyes, aflame with bloodlust. It roared as it ran through the camp, huge tusks protruding for its jaw. It stood as tall as five men, and was as wide as several. It was something that Jaune had never seen before; it was something that truly scared him to the core.

Pyrrha started backing away slowly before the incoming horde, she tried to speak but fear caught her words, trapping them in her throat. She looked to Jaune, a similar expression written on his face, he looked towards Pyrrha, his face changed, he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He shut his eyes and scrunched his face in anger. _Is this it, has he given up? No._ She watched as Jaune eyes burst open, a look of determination set in his face. He spun on his heel looking towards his soldiers, "everyone fall back, form a column and retreat!" His soldiers thankful for the command began rushing back, thankfully remembering to form a column in the confusion. The bests gaining on them as they retreated, heading the opposite direction that Ruby and Weiss had gone. Pyrrha Ran with the soldiers, losing track of Jaune, searching desperately for him for a brief moment, realising that he was at the very back of the column. He shouted encouragement to his men, pushing them on. Pyrrha fell back and joined him. Occasionally a Grimm would get too close, running faster than the giant monstrosity that followed further behind. Forcing Pyrrha or Jaune too break off and dispatch it quickly.

Jaune quickly realised as he ran that they would not outrun the beast behind them. They were tired, beaten, and there were too many of them to move fast enough. Jaune had to get his men to safety, had to get them away form that 'thing' that came for them. He made a decision, he knew he would regret it, he knew Pyrrha would hate him for it, but at least she would be alive. He came to a halt, Pyrrha looking back and also stopping, the soldiers kept running. "Jaune, let's go we need to get away!" Jaune looked into her eyes, he grabbed her, slamming his lips against hers, and with all the passion and love he could muster he kissed her. Pyrrha accepted the kiss, but tried to break away, Jaune eventually letting her go. "Pyrrha, you're in charge now, get the men into the forest it will be harder for them to pursue you, get them to safety" he looked down at the ring on her finger, the one he had given her a few days ago. "Promise you won't forget me", Pyrrha continued to be stunned, she glanced and saw the beasts approaching rapidly, they didn't have much time, "Jaune please, come on they are coming"

"Go Pyrrha, get out of here, don't argue, just go". With that Jaune ran towards the beasts. Pyrrha watched him go, tears streaming freely down her face. _I promise._

Jaune ran towards the beast, the ape like monstrosity sensing a challenge. Jaune focused the rest of his aura, preparing for what would likely be his last fight. He had never been much of a fighter, at least his last one could be against something legendary, and doing something to protect the thing he loved more than anything. Obviously more than his own life. The beast swung a meaty fist at Jaune; he raised his shield, using his aura to make the strongest shield he could. The fist met shield, a white light forming around Jaune, he didn't move an inch. Around him the other Grimm ran past, letting the ape beast deal with the lone human. Jaune pushed the first away, charging the beasts legs, swinging wildly trying to do as much damage as possible. The beasts hide was as tough as stone, and his blows did little more than annoy it. The creature swung its fists wildly, occasionally banging its chest. Jaune did his best to dodge; only a few of the monsters blows hit. Those that did drained his aura immensely, the blows now knocking him from side to side. _Every second it's here, is another second it's not chasing after Pyrrha. _Jaune saw her face in his head; tears misted his vision slightly, causing another blow to slam into his shield. _I'm not letting this thing get off easy._ His aura nearly completely drained, he couldn't take another hit form the beast's huge fists. It roared another challenge, spittle flying form the beast's mouth.

Jaune laughed, this would be the bully that finally got him. Jaune had dealt with Cardin and a string of military personnel that had considered him weak, that had deprived him of respect. Now it was this huge abomination, at least Jaune would once again give the bully hell for what he had done. _Or what he would do to Pyrrha_.

Jaune focused all of his energy into one last attack; he rolled underneath one of the creatures club like hands. He no longer feared this creature; he no longer cared about anything except giving the creature what it deserved. He pushed himself upwards putting everything into the jump. He raced past the creatures face, slicing with all his might as he did so. His sword connected, hacking at the creature's horrific face. The right tusk came free, sawn in half, the creature also losing an eye from the blow. Time slowed as Jaune studied the wound he has inflicted; he had got the Grimm good. Jaune was brought back from his moment of victory, as one of the beast's hands slapped him form the air. He flew for several metres, crashing and rolling into the earth. Overcome by the pain; he rolled over, feeling broken. He looked towards the giant monstrosity as blood streamed down his face. The beast howled into the night sky, the broken moon illuminated it's now injured face

The beast was not defeated. In fact it appeared to be angrier than Jaune thought physically possible. Swatting the few beasts surrounding Jaune away, the monster made its way over to his immobile body. Jaune accepted defeat, lying back, barley able to move. He had beaten back the monster; maybe it would allow Pyrrha to get away safely.

The beasts moved forward to finish the job; Jaune looked into its red eye, the eye only held reckless hate. Its jaws opened revealing large white teeth, a shield suddenly slamming into its open mouth.

Pyrrha led the charge, calling the men to return to their captain, their commander. They wanted to run, to flee. They knew however that he had gone back to face death, to save them. They rushed back into the fray behind Pyrrha, she could not lose Jaune, if she did she would likely throw herself at the beasts that had killed him, until she herself failed. She threw herself into them anyway, desperate to find her fiancé. With bayonets extended, and rifles loaded, the soldiers entered close combat with her, sweeping back the surprised forces of Grimm. She threw her shield at the ape beast, trying to draw its attention. Her plan worked, and the beast turned and directed its immeasurable hate towards her. With the combined effort of the group of soldiers, they peppered the beast with gunfire. While the shots were mainly ineffective, the sheer power of the wall of lead managed to push the beast back. Roaring in defiance the beast backed away, knocking aside its allies as it retreated.

That is when Pyrrha saw Jaune, laying crumpled and bloody on the ground, surrounded by a few remaining Grimm. Pyrrha dispatched the beasts surrounding Jaune with ferocity, her usual restraint gone. What was left of the creatures was barely recognisable.

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha, his knight is shining armour. His thoughts were scrambled from the hit; the only thought crossing his mind was how much he truly loved Pyrrha. He felt someone pick him up, placing him onto a stretcher. He watched as Pyrrha and the soldiers ran around him, the Grimm started washing over them again. The last image Jaune caught was a bloody Pyrrha, helping carry his stretcher, as everyone resumed running for their lives. His world fading to black.


	8. On the trail of friends

"We have to go back for them; they could still be in danger!"

"They could be dead, we are still alive so let's try and stay that way, the nearest town is only a ten day march from here, from there it's only a three day trip to Vale. That is, if we can make good time and don't spend it arguing or getting eaten by Grimm". Yang stormed off furious, Baird wouldn't budge. She was desperate to go back, her sister was still out there, and she would need her. Yang stomped away from her companions, all of them sighing and continuing to set up camp, this was not the first time they had come head to head with Yang's temper. Blake watched her go, slapping branches out of the way as she went, her semblance leaving the branches slightly charred.

Blake finished helping and went to find a quiet place to read. She ended up sitting on a fallen tree, pulling out her notebook. She had managed to keep it largely undamaged, the book was however slightly tarnished, frayed edges and scratches now present. This was the first time she had been able to take a break and think, they had been on the run for a whole day now. Kate had warned them that she could still smell the Grimm on their trail, her bloodhound nose giving them plenty of warning.

Blake just sat there for several minutes, unable to put to pen to paper. She couldn't bring herself to write about Yang, it didn't feel right now that Yang knew. She tried to write about anything else, but every attempt ending in crumpled paper. Giving up on writing Blake just sat there and thought. Memories of the attack flashed through her head, she thought of all those who hadn't made it. She worried mostly about Weiss and Ruby, they were her teammates after all. She knew that her worry was nothing compared to Yang's, but it was not just her teammates out there, it was her sister. So Blake could understand.

Yang watched the Faunus sitting on a fallen tree, her partner appeared deep in thought, a worried look splayed across her face. _Time to face the music_, Yang stepped through the light foliage that concealed her and stood in front of Blake. Blake didn't respond, preferring to sit quietly and let Yang make the first move. So the two sat, and stood, in silence. 'Blake we have to go back for them", Yang letting the desperation seep into her voice. Blake finally looked up at her, her face not giving away anything. Blake's voice was soft, but it had an edge of desperation too, "I know".

Yang had expected more of a fight; she was slightly disappointed that it had gone so easily. Not that she had wanted desperately to fight with Blake; she just wanted to clear the air between them and fighting was usually the way Yang did that. With a sign of relief Yang sat down next to her partner, "So you want me to break the news to the others"

"I think I will, you have a problem with being too blunt", Blake eyeing Yang suggestively. Yang shrugged, smiling apologetically "You know I'm sorry about that, really"

"Whatever, we have bigger problems". Blake rose, heading back to camp. Yang grabbed her hand, holding her back. Blake spun, taking her hand back. Yang released it and stood, "I'm going to make it up to you Blake. I don't usually do the whole romantic thing; I'm not a fan of wasting time. But I don't think it will be a waste this time around". Blake studied her partner's face, she was serious. "Fine, you get one chance".

The two huntresses returned to the camp. Baird and Regi sat lazily around the small fire, having not been able to bring their tents or bedrolls. They both straightened their posture as the two came towards the camp. "You guys look like you have some news, what's up?" Baird questioned with a hint of uneasiness. "You could say that" Yang dismissing the soldiers worry, looking to Blake.

"Yang and I are going back". Baird put his face in his hands, groaning in displeasure,

"We talked this over already, it's suicide. Kate is out there right now scouting, she is convinced we have a large pack of Grimm hot on our heels". Baird exasperated for having to explain again.

"You guys aren't coming", it was Yang this time who explained. "You need to go get help, you have to look after your team, and we have to look after ours". Baird let out a sigh of defeat, shaking his head as a smile slowly formed on his lips. "You know they warned us about you huntress types back in basic, bunch of crazies who have a habit of getting in deep shit" Baird stood and offered his hand to Yang, "they were defiantly right about the crazy, and maybe about the deep shit part. They didn't mention that you also had a habit of getting everyone out of deep shit, so good luck out there".

"I doubt we will need it", Yang taking the soldiers hand and shaking it vigorously. They all shared a smile, and with that they parted ways.

Yang leant against the tree, trying to make herself as small as possible. She could hear the beast sniffing on the other side of the tree. It was twilight, and the two had been travelling back towards the camp, trying to search for their teammates in the surrounding area near the camp. They had met a few clusters of Grimm on the way, and had dealt with them accordingly. Now they were closer to the camp however, the number of Grimm had tripled. Yang looked to Blake, who was hiding in a tree a few feet from Yang. She had appeared to be anxious, her hand resting on her weapon, ready to leap down to defend Yang at any moment. The Beowolf stepped next to Yang, its head looking into the huntress's eyes. Yang lashed out, slamming her gauntleted fists, one after the other, into the beast. Blake leapt, bringing her blade to bear and slicing the creatures back. The Beowolf, fell to the forest floor dead. Yang and Blake started moving together, as the sound of their scrap reached the ears of the other Grimm in the surrounding forest, howls pierced the silence of the forest.

Blake threw stealth to the wind, as she saw four Beowolves come vaulting over the dense undergrowth. She fired Gambol into the oncoming group, scoring several hits and dropping two of the beasts. Yang surged forward in front of Blake, growling as she set to work bashing the beasts. Firing her gauntlets she took out one of the beasts, the other succumbing to a flurry of hits. Blake spared a look behind them; another pack of Beowolves came rushing at them. Blake called to Yang, who also noticed the new threats. Once again they fought, Blake dancing between them leaving shadows behind, slicing the beasts where she could. Yang simply charged in wrestling with whatever beast got in her way, absorbing the strength of the hits and redirecting it with abandon, incinerating her foes. Once one pack was done, another would come, or something bigger. They managed to hold their ground; Ursa, Beowolves and Boarbatusks lay dead at their feet. They looked to each other, both panting and tired. They continued running, trying to lose the trail of Grimm that followed them.

Yang hoped that the sound of fighting would also reach Ruby, instead of just bringing more Grimm. Blake made a gesture with her hands, directing the pair off to the right. Sliding down a ravine after Blake, Yang felt a cold wind roll through the forest. Above them she spied a Nevermore, flying low to the canopy, passing over the two huntresses. Blake waited at the bottom of the ravine, also watching the flying monstrosity swoop by. "It's getting late, we need to find cover and rest", Blake on full alert did not even look to Yang, instead scanning the forest intently. "Sounds, like a plan, where do you reckon we should stop". Blake continued her scan of the forest, eventually looking back to Yang, "somewhere in this ravine sounds good, out of sight from those Nevermores". With a nod form Yang the two set about looking for a spot to rest. Yang called Blake over eventually, having found a small rock formation; it was shielded by trees and was just big enough for the two too sleep in. Blake approved and lay down her weapon, preparing for sleep. Yang kept Ember Celica on, but also joining Blake in sleep.

Blake struggled to sleep, the night air was cold, and a strong breeze was rolling through. She shivered and lay uncomfortably on the hard ground. She looked over to Yang, who had fallen asleep quickly, telling from her relaxed breathing. Blake continued to shift uncomfortably, accidentally disturbing Yang with a misplaced foot. Blake froze, Yang simply rolling over slightly. Sighing with relief she returned her focus to sleeping. "If you are cold I can help", Blake jumping slightly at Yang's voice. "I don't think making a fire is a good idea, the Grimm will notice"

"Yeah I know, that's not what I was talking about, come over here". Blake hesitated, knowing Yang this could very well be some lewd joke. Giving in to curiosity she crept over. Yang put an arm around her, Blake instantly feeling the heat. "I have my semblance running at a low burn; I'm basically a portable heater". Blake instantly felt better, a combination of Yang's embrace and warmth made Blake realise how truly tired she was. For a second they simply lay there, comfortable, Yang eventually breaking the silence. "Kinda romantic huh?" Blake laughed sarcastically,

"Keep trying Blondie". Blake could feel Yang's smile as she snuggled in and began drifting off to sleep.

The pair woke with the sun, carefully moving as to avoid any more fights like the previous night. They spent the day searching meticulously for any sign of their teammates. As the day drew to a close, Blake spotted a glint in the setting sun. After shifting through a few leaves she found the source of the glint, a single silver shell casing. Blake called Yang over, showing her the shell. Worry, excitement and determination passed over Yang's features. Finally with an animated nod, the two set off, finally on the trail of their friends.


	9. At the edge of the forest

**Hey there everyone just wanted to say a few things before the chapter starts. As you all probably know Monty Oum, creator of RWBY passed away. While we can't do much, we can remember him, send support to those who need it most and more than anything be as awesome as possible in order to properly honour Monty. So here's to you Monty, you inspired us to create, and so we shall. **

Ruby soared over the forest floor, her semblance leaving a trail of rose petals and she sped away from the Grimm. Ruby led the Grimm on, trying to send them in the opposite direction that she and Weiss were taking, and then double back. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose, coming to a halt and ducking to hide behind a set of dense bushes. It took the beasts a minute to catch up; they ran past her, heading after her fake trail. Ruby waited a moment before heading back to the rendezvous location she had set up with Weiss. Ruby had spent the last few years in these forests, hunting Grimm and protecting the outlying towns that were largely undefended. For the most part she was alone in these endeavours, Yang would occasionally accompany her but she had her own side projects. It had been years since she had fought side by side with Weiss, the heiress being forced to take control of her family's company. She had elicited Blake during that time to help advise her on Faunus matters, eventually leading to the creation of the Faunus Union.

Ruby had missed the team, the feeling of someone watching your back, someone who was your equal helping you fight insurmountable odds. When the call came for Huntsman and Huntresses to help with the expansion program, Ruby had been overjoyed that she would be with her team again. They picked it all up like not time had passed, but deep down everyone had changed slightly. Now ruby had to re-form the team and keep the Vale expansion program alive. _Everything has to go wrong doesn't it_.

Ruby crept towards the rendezvous point, a small clearing dominated by an old boulder. Ruby saw the bodies of several Grimm, many already starting to disperse into the wind. Ruby drew her weapon, unfurling it fully in scythe mode. She raced forward, frantically searching for Weiss. "Weiss, Weiss where are you" Ruby pleaded in a loud whisper.

"Over here", Weiss' voice coming from the side of the clearing, the white figure stepping out. Ruby raced over, Crescent Rose compacting as she went. She leaped into Weiss' arms, Weiss taking the hug but ultimately confused as to the reason for Ruby's enthusiasm. "When I saw the bodies I was worried they had got you" Ruby's muffled voice coming from Weiss' shoulder.

"There were only three and they didn't know I was there, it was really quite easy". Ruby released Weiss and smiled deeply, looking into her eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry I just thought that… Well you know the mountain pass…. And you have been busy the last few years", Ruby getting flustered as she tried to make her implication as nicely as possible. Weiss slowly puzzled her statement together, letting out a gasp of surprise, "Ruby Rose, I may not have been running around the wilds like you, but that does not mean I'm out of practice". Weiss frowned deeply as Ruby tried to apologise, her ramblings making their usual amount of sense. "Listen you don't need to worry, I can handle myself. We have been with the expansion force for a few months now; I have had my fair share of fights recently"

"Yeah I know, it's just that, well, I really don't want you to get hurt now, that's not saying I didn't like you before, what I mean is, um especially now". Weiss, giggled at her partners disjointed speech.

"Ruby, you are on a rambling spree today, and you have a very funny way of saying that you care about me". Ruby blushed, shying away from Weiss' loving gaze. The two were rudely interrupted by a loud roar heard in the distance; both reaching for their weapons, with a nod the two hoisted their packs and continued their journey.

The two managed to avoid the Grimm for the rest of the day, finally the two stopped, having finally reached the end of the forest. What lay before them was a series of lowlands, pass these plains lay the beginnings of the Emerald forest. It would take a few days, but they were now close to their goal. Ruby and Weiss slowed, the expansion force had been through the plains weeks ago, and had cleared them of Grimm, their only issue now would be if any followed. Thankfully both were sure they had covered their trail well.

As night fell, the two set down to camp, feeling comfortable now to make a fire. Weiss had insisted that she would do it; she was slightly tired of having Ruby do all the survival work. Ruby pretended not to notice the trouble Weiss had, and she made certain to turn away as Weiss used some dust to ignite the fire. Together they sat quietly, eating the bland rations that they had been living off from the last few days. While the last few days had been hard, the constant running and fighting, the awful rations and the restless sleep, Ruby had enjoyed her time with Weiss. She wished that they could have had time like this before, without the constant worrying for Yang and Blake, Jaune and the soldiers, and for themselves as well. Most of all she worried about what would happen when they got back to Vale. She feared Weiss would leave again, go back to her boardrooms and meetings, once again becoming distant and focused, too focused for Ruby. At least she would be safe, away from the fighting that would inevitably come to Vale. "What's wrong Ruby", Weiss noticing Ruby's furrowed brow. Ruby shook herself from her thoughts, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over. "Nothing, just thinking"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just sad stuff" Ruby sniffling as she finished. Weiss pulled her close,

"I'm sure everything is not that bad. Yang may be an uncivilised brute, but she is one of the most capable people I know, and she has Blake. Jaune will be fine too, he might be the most awkward person I have ever met, but, and I hate admitting this, he is a good leader. Everyone is fine; we just have to do our part". Weiss held Ruby, both wrapped up in her red cloak to keep the nights chill away, "I'm not just worried about them". Weiss smirked

"Ruby, I think we will be fine, we are mostly out of danger. Furthermore if we were to find danger I think we would be well equipped to deal with it. Your one of the best huntresses I know and I'm…" Weiss paused, _what am I?_ The thought had haunted her for a while now, ever since accepting the call to action. She had more or less given up the lifestyle of a Huntress when she had to take up the reigns of her family's company. She had made promises to fix the wrong's the company had made; she had strived to make the Schnee name respected again, not just for its power, but for its generosity. Blake had worked closely with her, and together they had begun to set right the wrongs that had been done to the Faunus people. Her company was economically secure and everything seemed right. However She had been rather bored. Longed she had for the days where she would fight evil and get involved in a number of shenanigans as a result of either Ruby or Yang. She had seen yang occasionally, the wild girl needing a hand occasionally with the law or otherwise. She had seen Ruby the least, she had been too busy with her Huntress duties. She had been without her friend, her best and first friend, for too long. Now, even after all the recent tragedy, she felt happy with the younger woman nestled against her. "Weiss, I'm worried about you, or uh, I mean, us", Ruby looking up at Weiss. "Oh, what's wrong", Weiss now incredibly tense.

"What happens when we get back? Are you going to leave again?"

"Whatever do you mean Ruby, I hadn't planned on going anywhere"

"Well, I mean the expansion project is kinda over, at least for a little while. I just thought you would be going back to your company". Weiss thought on that for a second, while she did feel responsible for the company, of late she was feeling less and less attached. She had done her job, maybe it was time to move on. "I don't know Ruby, we'll see". Weiss fell back into deep thought.

The two eventually fell asleep, drifting off while entwined. Their rest was short lived however, the sound of gunfire and growling interrupting the peaceful night. Weiss was up first, reaching for Mrytenaster and double checking the dust revolver. Ruby sprang up beside her, Crescent rose in sniper form, allowing Ruby to scan the tree line with her scope. Weiss watched as Ruby eventually stopping after a second scan of the tree line. Weiss tried to peer at the area that Ruby had stopped at, unable to see far in the night. "Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked herself quietly, Weiss looked down at Ruby, "what is it?"

"I think its Blake and Yang". Weiss was stunned for a moment, feeling both happy at her friend's appearance, and anxious about the sounds that were coming from their position. "Weiss they need help"

"Right". The two started sprinting towards the fight, Ruby running alongside Weiss. "Ruby, you can go it's all right I will bet there in a second". Ruby looked at her partner intently before deciding to follow her advice. Spinning Crescent rose behind her she pulled the tripper and activated her semblance, sending her speeding through the night sky.

As Weiss got closer to the fight she was finally able to see what was happening. It was indeed Blake and Yang, as well as dozens of Grimm, and what appeared to be some other very large Grimm. She watched as Ruby entered the fray, spinning into the Grimm and slicing them apart. Blake was also dealing with the smaller Grimm, her fast paced style of fighting was hard to follow, the shadows providing a wealth of confusion, but that was the point. Yang dealt with the new foe, the thing now visible to Weiss. It instantly reminded Weiss of a dragon from the stories that Ruby had loved so much. This one however had no wings, it was however still frightening. Yang pounded and shot the beast with her gauntlets, the shots glancing off the think scaly armour, the blows having much the same effect. Weiss used her glyphs to speed her across the ground faster, bouncing from one to the next.

Weiss joined her team, helping Blake and Ruby to slice through the lesser Grimm. As tired as they all were after having spent the last few days constantly running and fighting, they were together now and nothing could stop them. Nothing except maybe the giant lizard beast that was all that remained. They all looked to Yang, as she struggled to dodge or block any of the beast's blows. Thankfully Yang could take a hit, and so she managed to keep the beast at bay. However even with her amazing abilities, the beast seemed unaffected, and was able to swat Yang back.

Now Team RWBY stood together; battered, bruised, tired, but together. "Hey sis, I have been looking for you for ages", Yang managing a smile though pants of exhaustion.

"Yang! It's so good to see you"

"Enough you two, we don't have time for a sisterly reunion, if you care to notice the giant monstrosity over their". Weiss exaggeratingly gesturing to the giant lizard that hissed at them.

"Enough, lets deal with this quickly", Blake speaking with a low growl, reloading her weapon.

They threw themselves at the beast, again and again. Each time it deflected blows with its impenetrable hide, knocking back the Huntresses one by one. They were dealing no damage to the beast, in returned it beat them down, all their aura's dropping to critical levels. Ruby examined her team; they all stood away from the beast, trying to regain their composure. The beast continuing its taunting, hissing and flicking it's forked tongue at the weakened Huntresses. "Ruby what do we do, nothing is getting through!" Weiss sounded terrified, Ruby understanding her fear. For Weiss' sake she thought hard, trying to figure out how to beat the large black salamander. "We need heat, Weiss, Yang! Heat up its side". Yang and Weiss sprang into action, moving to the beast's side. "Blake! We have to give the others time", Blake and her now joining the other two. Ruby jumped up to the beasts face, trying to keep its focus on her. It's began snapping and swatting at Ruby, Blake took her place, bringing Gambol and Shroud down on the beasts mouth, managing to take a large spike of a tooth from the salamander. On the side of the beast, Yang wailed against the scales, sending flames rolling across the beast's abdomen. "Yang, duck!" Yang ducked as Weiss used some of the dust in Myrtenaster to create a jet of flame that burned the creature's side. Slowly the scales began to glow a dull orange as the two Huntresses summoned as much heat as they could. "Ruby its working!" Weiss called out to her partner.

Ruby deflected a claw as Weiss called out. She raced towards the beast's side, "Blake keep it busy". Blake doubling her efforts, unleashing everything she could against the monster. "Weiss, Iceflower!" Ruby shouted the code that the two had long used to set up a particular move. Yang didn't stop pounding against the salamander's side. "Yang back off!" Ordering her sister away, who reluctantly listened. Side by side Ruby and Weiss set up for the attack, Ruby planting her Scythe and Weiss summoning some Glyphs. Ruby fired her rifle at the glowing scales, the enchanted bullets exploding and freezing on impact. The beast groaned in pain, twisting as to break the ice on its side. The ice shattering, revealing the now fractured scales, the supercooling of the heated scales causing them to rupture and crack. Ruby smiled and felt a moment of relief as a weakness now presented itself. Her victory was short lived as she heard a sickening scream, as Blake was swatted by the salamander. The Faunus' aura broke, and the blow came through, a claw found its way into her side.

Yang watched her partner fall, her rage reaching a boiling point. Her already red eyes glowed with hatred for the creature, as it swivelled its hissing head towards the others. Yelling at the top of her lungs she shoulder charged the beasts side, the broken scales shattering and blasting off. The flames form her semblance licking the creatures now exposed skin. She didn't have time for a second blow as the beast kicked Yang back.

Ruby saw her opportunity and dashed forward, aiming for the beasts weakened abdomen. Preoccupied with Yang, the salamander didn't notice the flash of red as Ruby swung her Scythe into the beast. The blade embedded itself in the creature, causing it to thrash. Ruby fired her weapon again and again, trying to get the blade deeper. With one final shot Ruby came free, shooting over the beasts back. Landing on the other side Ruby looked in horror as she noticed that Crescent Rose's blade had been left behind in the beast.

Weiss and Yang watched as the beast dropped, thrashing about on the ground as the life faded from its hate filled eyes. Yang didn't spare too much time watching, instead rushing over to Blake's motionless body.

Weiss rushed over to Ruby, who appeared to be in deep mourning as she sat cradling her broken weapon. Weiss spared a glance back at Yang and Blake, Yang cradling the Faunus in her arms, leaning in and kissing her deeply. _That's new._ Blake seemed to return the kiss, thankfully appearing to be alive. Weiss kneeled in front of Ruby, trying to bring her back to the real world. The two pairs comforted their partners, Weiss trying to get Ruby to move so they could get away, Yang trying to see if Blake could move at all. Everyone was brought back into the situation, as more howls came from the forest that they sat on the edge of. The fighting was not over.


	10. Reunion

Yang ran to Blake's side, her eyes were wide with terror. Blake lay on the soft earth, the grass around her tinged with crimson. Yang slid down to Blake's side, lifting her head, cradling her. She whispered to her, pleading that she would be fine. Blake was barely conscious and she could only make out the gist of her partners pleas, she couldn't feel the slow drip of tears streaming from Yang's face. "Yang…I'm still here"

"Blakey, hold on, it's gonna be fine… I can do this". Yang took off her duster and ripped it into strips. She began trying to bandage the wound when Blake made another noise, "Yang…get Weiss, she's good at this stuff". Yang nodded, her mind still muddled by the image of the injured Blake. "Blake, you just hold on I will get Weiss", Yang lent down and kissed Blake. Blake tried to bring Yang in closer, but she was too weak instead focusing on not passing out. Eventually Yang broke away and rushed towards Weiss.

Blake watched Yang through the haze of pain; she managed to break Weiss away from Ruby and hurriedly dragged her over. She tried to sit up but was hit with a wave of pain, black dots appearing in her vision. She could barely make out the words, but from what she gathered it sounded like her pain was not over.

Yang watched as Weiss prepared for her 'operation'. "Are you sure this is a good idea, sounds like it's really going to hurt" Weiss ignoring her teammates badgering.

"Yang trust me, she is losing a lot of blood, and we don't have time to make a proper tourniquet. If you haven't noticed, we will likely have company soon, so let me work". Yang watched nervously as Weiss adjusted the dust revolver on Myrtenaster, Blake watched glassy eyed as she was made to bite down on one of the straps that Yang had made from her jacket. Weiss activated the dust, causing Myrtenaster to start burning. Blake slowly realised what was happening and tried to protest, her weakened state only allow for a few mumbles of disapproval. "Sorry about this Blake" Weiss genuinely sorry as she pressed the heated blade against the wound. Blake's muffled screams of pain only lasted for a few seconds before she drifted off.

With that crisis more or less dealt with Yang now heard the howls, roars and hisses coming from the forest. "Uh, Ruby, what's the plan", Yang switching from glancing at the forest to the woman she loved. _Love? I really had to realise this now, perfect time for some emotional growth ain't it. _Ruby stood closest to the forest and fired a few shots into the woodland abyss. "Yang, get Blake and get out of here, me and Weiss will slow them down!" Ruby calling out to her team as Yang started moving towards Blake. Weiss rushed over to her partner, "She means Weiss and I!" Weiss correcting Ruby as they both prepared for the onslaught of Grimm.

Yang scooped Blake into her arms and started bolting away from the forest. She spared a look back at her sister, she was sniping any beast that broke through the tree line. It became apparent that Ruby would run out of ammo before the Grimm were done. Yang had her job, she had to get Blake to safety, she knew in her heart that Ruby and Weiss would be ok. Resolute in her mission, Yang ran.

Weiss watched for any Grimm that Ruby missed, hoping that they would stop coming. If they got close it would be up to Weiss, Ruby having lost the blade for Crescent Rose. _Hopefully we can get out of here before that_. "Ruby dropped her empty clip, reaching for the next one, her hand grasping only air and fabric, where there should have been a clip of ammo. Ruby looked up to Weiss with wide eyes, "Uh, Weiss I'm out of ammo"

"Shit", Weiss forgetting her usual good manners. "Run?"

"Oh yeah", so Ruby and Weiss burst into a sprint, trying to catch up with Yang. Weiss kept looking back, seeing more and more Grimm come surging from the behind them like an endless tide of darkness. "Ruby, get to Yang and get out of here I have an idea". Ruby burst forth, her semblance leaving only roses behind. Weiss spun and faced the oncoming beasts. She pointed Myrtenaster, and started firing everything she could. She sent walls of ice at the creatures, some getting frozen others simply smashing through. She sent strikes of lightning forth, blasting away those creatures who were getting too close. With a final burst of power Weiss slammed her rapier into the ground, and created a field of ice. The next set of Grimm skidded and slipped on the ice, slowing them immensely. Weiss pulled her rapier free and used glyphs to easily skate across the ice. Once she got the edge she would slam Myrtenaster again, growing the field of ice. Soon she was able to look back and see that the Grimm in pursuit where stumbling on the ice a ways away from Weiss. With the last of her blue dust she set up one more ice and sped after her team.

Weiss eventually caught up, the others now slowly trudging through the night clearly exhausted. Weiss herself began to feel the strain of the fight. Walking beside Ruby she gave the younger girl a smile. Ruby returned it with a soft smile of her own, the two now holding hands as they continued the journey home. Eventually the group came to a stop, desperately hoping that the Grimm had given up the chase, or had been slowed enough to allow them time to rest.

Yang laid Blake down softly; very glad to give her tired arms a rest. Yang lay down to sleep; pulling Blake in close, making sure that she was comfortable resting on Yang. She held Blake close as she fell asleep.

Weiss sat down next to Ruby, who looked at her weapon with longing. Weiss patted Ruby's hair, trying to comfort her, Ruby's weapon was her most prized possession. Like earlier in the night, the two fell asleep entwined, wrapped up in Ruby's cloak.

Morning came and luckily had not been mauled to death by Grimm in the night. Blake woke up first, slowly realising that she was nestled against Yang, having used her bust as a pillow. Her side still hurt like hell but at least she wasn't bleeding out. She sent her mind back to the previous night; she looked down at her blonde berserker. She remembered the look on her face, she remembered the kiss. While Yang had screwed up, having ruined Blake's vision of their getting together, she had made it up with the first kiss. While Blake didn't remember it as much as she wanted too, it was pretty romantic. _My beautiful heroine rushing to my side after a battle with a creature straight out of the story books._ Blake leaned down and gave her sleeping beauty a kiss, waking her from her slumber. Yang's grin spread from ear to ear, and she brought Blake back in for another. Together they lay in the early morning sun, enjoying each other's company. "This doesn't mean you get to stop being romantic, I'm going to hold you to your oath. We are going to do this the old fashion way"

"Wouldn't have it any other way kitty cat". The two eventually noticed their other teammates in a similar position of intimacy. Blake raised an eyebrow, only slightly surprised; she had spent a lot of time with Weiss after the team went their separate ways. She had known that Weiss had missed Ruby deeply. Yang however was fairly shocked, staring daggers at Weiss for a moment, "Oh I'm going to have to have a talk with the Ice queen". Blake chuckled, Yang's devotion to her sister was always cute, she knew that Yang wouldn't hurt Weiss; they had been friends for too long. If Weiss were to ever hurt Ruby, Blake had no illusion that Weiss would have to go underground for a few years to escape Yang's wrath. "Let's focus on the getting back to Vale part, you can bring it up with her after", Blake trying to calm Yang down. Yang succumbed and simply lay back, trying to soak up as much of the moment as possible, before the return to walking running and/or fighting.

Ruby woke next, awkwardly disengaging herself from Weiss as she realised that the others were watching. Awkward was a perfect way to describe the following day. The two pairs kept distance from each other, both knowing what was going on, but not wanting to delve into it. So instead they continued their trek back to Vale in silence. The day's journey saw them go a fair distance, not as far as they would have liked, Blake's injury slowing them down. As night fell they made camp, starting up a fire and setting watches. Now cam the moment they had all been dreading, "so, how's is everyone doing", Ruby awkwardly trying to start a conversation. Blake just stared, Yang kept her eyes on the fire. It was Weiss' obligation to keep it going, "I can't wait to get back to Vale, sleeping on a real bed, getting some real food" Weiss gesturing to the tasteless rations that they had managed to salvage before their fight. "I'm sure you would like a bed Weiss", Yang eyeing the Schnee girl, looking between her and Ruby, making an obvious statement. Weiss scowled,

"Have it your way Yang, Ruby and I were trying very hard to be diplomatic. Let's get everything out in the open, I'm in love with Ruby, and by the looks of things you and Blake are also together". Yang didn't have a comeback; she simply looked at her sister. Ruby clung to Weiss' arm, hating the confrontation between her team. Yang softened, "sorry, let's just focus on getting back it has been a pretty rough couple of days".

"So, how did you guys get out", Ruby trying to steer the conversation away from everyone's current romantic situation. With that the stories began, Yang and Blake talking about their journey with the Night ops team. Ruby and Weiss talking about Jaune's mission and his stand at the camp. They talked for an hour, letting it all off their chest. Tears were shed as the full weight of the last few days came crashing down on them. Laughing and crying they eventually found themselves going to bed, feeling much better that the awkwardness was more or less gone between them. They were a team again.


	11. The walk home

The four huntresses entered the Emerald forest together. They were close to home now, only another days travel and they would see the walls of Vale. The forest held many memories for all of them; it was where they had become a team, where they had first fought as a team. It was where they had found their partners. Blake told the group that they would come across a village in a few hours, a small Faunus settlement that had been recently constructed after the army's sweep of the forest. The team was overjoyed, the settlement would have signal towers set up, so their Scrolls would finally have proper reception and they could call for assistance. That meant an end to walking, which everyone was ecstatic about.

Ruby looked over at her partner, who was at this point completely tired of the whole situation. She had a constant frown set on her face, and was set to blow up at anyone who annoyed her. There had been several disputes with Yang already; both their tempers were very short. Ruby had tried her hardest to break Weiss' foul mood, but had only managed to calm Weiss down enough to stop arguing. While her grumpy state was getting on everyone's nerve, it was pretty cute. Especially when she would stop frowning, only ever for a second, when she was near Ruby. Yang and Blake also seemed fairly happy; there were a lot of awkward glances between them, Yang quite obviously enjoying watching Blake move, Blake knew this of course and would eventually catch Yang's eye. With a raised eyebrow and a wink Blake would tease Yang, who would always look over her shoulder towards Ruby, sighing deeply. Ruby did not want to begin imagining what they would be doing if she was not around. It did surprise Ruby that Yang was in fact being so reserved, she had never seen her sister be so patient when it came to romantic matters; she was more of a rush in and enjoy it while it lasted. This was probably why over the years there had been no long term relationships.

Blake still showed signs of injury, but she had perked up and started moving faster as they had gotten closer to the Faunus settlement. Ruby was just hoping they had some fresh food and some tools so she could fix Crescent Rose. _What if the town has a bakery, what if they have cookies_? Ruby squealed with excitement, attracting Weiss' attention. "What has you so excited?"

"Oh you know, just ready to be back in civilization"

"I would hardly call it civilization we are still out in the middle of a forest". Weiss was being Weiss, nose in the air, scowl set firmly on her face. Ruby chuckled slightly wrapping her arm around Weiss' waist, giving her a peck on the cheek. 'It's not so bad Weiss, its quiet and peaceful, I wouldn't mind living out in a small village one day"

"Well I don't know why you would want that"

"Maybe I just want to be somewhere that no one can disturb us", Ruby stared into Weiss' eyes with mischief written across her face. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad" Weiss responded in a soft tone, breaking Ruby's gaze and blushing slightly. Ruby let out a happy sigh and leant in for a kiss, Weiss protesting "we need some rules about public displays of affection"

"But I thought this wasn't civilization, doesn't that mean it's not public". This brought a faint grin to Weiss' face, "You are impossible you know that". Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss in a hug, the tired but happy Ice queen content to simply enjoy the moment. "Break it up you two, Blake smells trouble", Yang shouting behind her, Ruby hadn't noticed they had fallen behind. The two broke away and caught up to her. The three of them watched as Blake smelled the air, a frantic look on her face. "How much ammo do you guys have", Blake drawing her weapon. Yang shrugged,

"I used up the last of my ammo on that lizard thing"

"Same here", Ruby looking sad as she held her broken weapon, "And I don't really have a functional weapon"

"I have a little bit of dust left, not much but enough to do some damage". Blake frowned, checking her ammo clip again, hoping for a miracle. Ruby took charge, "in that case Weiss you will take point, Yang you take the rear". Yang let out a little snigger

"Rear…" the group let out a collective groan. Taking positions they move down towards the area that Blake had sensed danger. Weiss scanned the forest, waiting for whatever attack Blake suspected. None came, the team however pressed on in formation. Weiss was the first to break into the blearing, the first to see the village. Blake's nose had been spot on, there had been danger, and it had destroyed the village. The small settlement was in tatters, the portable huts that had been used were torn, turned over and in general states of disrepair. The attack looked recent to Weiss; the bodies that were scattered around the town were fresh. "Weiss what is it?" Blake stepping past the motionless girl in white. Blake stopped in her tracks by the horrible sight, eventually all of Team RWBY stood overlooking the village. _They were supposed to be safe, we cleared everything out, this wasn't supposed to happen_. Ruby's thoughts kept returning to that fact. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. The whole point of the expansion operation was to ensure that towns like this one could exist in peace, without the threat of Grimm.

Team RWBY moved forward into the ruined town. Cautiously the four huntresses scanned the town, knowing that there were likely still some creatures nearby. Fanning out they found more destruction, Yang staying close to Blake, seeing that all the Faunus deaths were starting to get to her. Blake fought through the tears, through the stench of death, trying to find solace in anger as she hunted for the beasts that did this. Her hearing picked up a faint scratching sound it was close. Blake signalled to Yang to halt, her partner pulling up behind her "got one?"

"Yeah, leave it to me". Blake started to round the corner before yang stopped her, looking deep into her eyes. "What is it?" Blake growing impatient, Yang shook her head

"Nothing, just stay focused". Blake shrugged Yang off, rounding the corner she was met with the sight of a Beowolf feeding. The sight pushed her over the edge, and she ran at the beast. It barely had time to look at its assailant before a blade sliced across its torso. Wounded and surprised the beast wasn't able to block any of Blake's following attacks. Her raged spilling out in a flurry of blows, blinding her to the world around her. She could feel someone trying to grab her, she could hear something approaching. She lunged towards the new sound, hoping it was another beast she could put down. Instead her blow met steel, parried away. Blake looked up at the thing that had blocked her attack. A confused orange haired girl wielding a hammer looked down at Blake's crouching stance. "Hiya Blake, it's so good to see you!" The orange haired girl embracing Blake in a tight thug. "Nora, what are you doing out here?" Blake still shaken by her outburst could only manage the simple question. From behind her she heard Yang come running up to her, "Blake are you ok~ Nora! What are you doing out here?" Yang equally surprised about the sudden appearance of the boisterous huntress.

Ruby heard the sounds of fighting; alerting Weiss they ran over to see if their teammates were alright. They were surprised to see that instead of Grimm their teammates had found Nora and Ren. "Nora? Ren? Aren't you supposed to be working with the first expansion force?" Ruby's suddenly piecing together what she hoped wasn't true. It was Nora who spoke up, "oh god you guys have been out of the loop. Well you see, there were like a million Grimm, and Ren and I killed like half a million but we had to leave before we could finish off the other half". Everyone looked to Ren, waiting for his usual correction that Ren was prone to giving as to Nora's exaggerated stories. Instead he just shook his head and gave Nora a knowing look, Nora frowned "fine, what really happened is that we were helping out the second expansion force, when we came up against like a ton of Grimm, and they sorta overwhelmed us. Now we are here trying ot evacuate the village, but we were too late". Nora clearly embarrassed at the admission of failure, Ren placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. To say everyone was surprised by Nora's admission of failure was an understatement, never before had they seen Nora admit to any sort of failure. Usually she would cover it all up with an exaggerated story; Ren would clear things up and save Nora any embarrassment. Ren noticed to confused looks and nudged Nora, giving her another knowing look. "Oh yeah also, Ren had an injury a little while ago, it may have ruined his voice, now I have to do the talking for both of us", Ren smiled and gave Nora a reassuring hug, his simple gesture enough to communicate his love for the slightly crazy Nora. Ren pulled down his high collar to show of a wicked scar that ran across his throat.

Weiss spoke up next, interrupting the touching moment, "well it seems that both armies have failed, so is the expansion over? What is happening in Vale?" Nora and Ren shared and nervous look, "Well uh, we are kinda preparing for an attack"

"You mean we are still going to send forward more forces to attack the Grimm", Ruby as always hoping against hope for the best possible outcome. "Not really, more of the Grimm are attacking us and we are defending", Nora and Ren waited uneasily for team RWBY's response.

"Wait you mean the Grimm are going to attack Vale, they have tried before and failed, I'm sure this time will be no different". It was Blake, who responded,

"Weiss you fought that thing back at the edge of the forest that was a new type of Grimm, maybe there are more, maybe they are worse than what we have seen". Ruby once again tried to find positives, "I don't know, Weiss is right, they tried and failed and new Grimm pop up now and again, what was it that Professor Port said…" Ruby trailed off deep in thought, Weiss finishing her thought

"He said that Grimm are always evolving, reacting to the negative emotions of humanity. New ones pop up here and there but usually don't survive long enough to become a sub species. I doubt we have anything to worry about, we just were not adequately prepared for the expansion, especially after the loss of the automated soldiers"

"uuuuhhhhh, I don't know a whole lot about what you're saying, buuuuut some of the others are pretty worried, Ozpin and the council have really been hunkering down" Nora scratching her head. Ren simply shook his head and motioned for the others to leave. Everyone shared a look and followed Ren and Nora back, to Vale. Blake kept looking back at the town, Yang pulled her away, "We will come back, give them a proper send-off" Blake nodded sadly. They were home now, but even having made it to safety, they were not safe. It was not over; they now faced a greater challenge, the defence of Vale.

**Author's note: Arc 1 comes to a close. Arc 2 promises more fluff, more action and if we are lucky some form of citrusy fruit. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews the feedback and support is greatly appreciated. So keep on being awesome, see you in the next chapter.**


	12. An unexpected guest

**Author's note: Here we go with arc 2, this time its going to be bigger, better and for the time being fluffier. Have no fear though action and adventure are on the horizon. So without further ado, chapter 12. **

The door to her apartment opened with a soft click. The unlocking of the heavy duty lock was something that brought an overwhelming feeling of happiness and security to Weiss, it reminded her of home. At last she was home, after the months away she was happy that it was still in immaculate condition. She walked through her home, absorbing the wonderful clean smell, the beautiful stainless white couch, the wonderfully modern stainless steel kitchen. She went upstairs to put Myrtenaster away and to get out of her ruined clothes. Her apartment was large, she wouldn't have said so a few years ago but after experiencing Yang and Ruby's she got a feeling for just how extravagant it was. Her room was outfitted with a king sized bed, a large walk in wardrobe and a glamorous en suite. Weiss let out a small squeak as she approached the shower, catching herself off guard. _That was a little too Ruby for my tastes, oh whatever its time for a shower._ Weiss disrobed and entered the shower, eager for the relaxing escape of hot water and soap. The shower was Weiss' quiet place; she would think, relax, vent and most importantly keep her personal hygiene up. Her first shower in what seemed like years nearly brought Weiss to tears of happiness, the warm water washing away the apprehension she had about the upcoming weeks, if not months. Upon returning to Vale team RWBY had been greeted by startling news, as well as an even more startling mission. Thankfully they still had a week to recover, they would definitely need it. Weiss' shower was interrupted by a loud ringing, Weiss pinching her temple as she dried off and got into a robe. The doorbell went off continuously for the minute it took Weiss to get down to the door. Peeking through the doors peephole she spied a slightly frustrated Ruby. Weiss unlocked the door and swung it open.

Ruby kept pressing the doorbell, and yet every time she failed to hear the buzzing on the other side. _Must be broken maybe I should try knocking_. Ruby knocked on the door with one hand while the other kept hitting the doorbell. Eventually the door swung open and there stood a robe clad Weiss, _oh no she doesn't look happy. _"H-hey Weiss, um did I catch you at a bad time. Oh I thought you should know that I think your doorbells broken", Ruby awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck whilst trying to hide her now red cheeks. "What are you doing here, I was trying to have a nice peaceful shower before bed, and no the doorbell isn't broken, trust me. You probably can't here it because this apartment is soundproofed"

"Well that explains that, sorry for interrupting your, shower…" Ruby desperately trying to not look too closely at Weiss' loose bathrobe. Weiss noticed and covered herself more properly, "the question remains, what are you doing here at this hour?" Ruby shrugged

"Well I was kinda hoping that you would let me stay over. Yang and Blake are kinda… occupying the apartment"

"What do you mean, 'occupying the apartment'?" Weiss growing increasingly frustrated. Ruby continued to blush, trying desperately to avoid saying the obvious. "You know… they are like together and stuff, and they are being, you know, very together back at the apartment". Weiss eyes grew wide as she finally took the meaning, "oh, well then, I guess you could come in then", she moved aside to let the now hyperactively happy girl bounce into her apartment. "Hold on a sec I just need to grab something", Ruby disappearing behind the doorway for a second. Weiss tapping her foot impatiently as Ruby returned with a small briefcase in tow. "Um, why do you have a suitcase I thought you were just crashing here for the night?"

"Yeah, Yang told me it might take a few days before it would be safe to come back", Ruby oohing and ahing at Weiss' apartment as she laid her bag down. "I don't exactly have the money for a nice hotel so I thought I would stay with my amazing girlfriend". Weiss stunned for a second by this comment, _girlfriend? I guess I am, or we are girlfriends. _"Uh yeah… anything for my…girlfriend", Weiss trying out the word, it felt awkward yet surprisingly comforting. Ruby beamed in response grabbing some clothes from her suitcase, "do you have a place I could change into something a bit more casual?" the red clad huntress wearing a version of her usual skirt and corset.

"Oh course, there is a downstairs bathroom" Weiss gesturing to door off to the side of the apartment. Ruby skipped happily over and began changing inside. Weiss simply slumped down on the couch, turning on the large flat screen TV, the news was still the same as when she had last checked, repeatedly running stories involving the new defence protocols that were being set up. She suddenly realised that she was still in her bathrobe and quickly rushed upstairs. When she came back down, now wearing her pyjamas, she saw that Ruby had taken control of the TV and was watching some show about weapon construction. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy red jumper. "We are not watching this drivel Ruby", Weiss strolling up to sit beside Ruby on the couch. "Oh come on Weiss they just started talking about the new battery powered rotors"

"I don't know what that is and I really don't care; now please hand over the remote" Weiss held out her hand indignantly awaiting the remote. Ruby gave in and passed the remote over, crossing her arms in protest. Weiss flicked back to the news, which caused an audibly groan from Ruby, "seriously all it is is boring defence stuff, we are going to be hearing enough about that when we go back to work"

"I think it is good to keep updated, especially since we are going to be playing a big part" She looked at the grumpy dark haired girl, trying to elicit more information from her. "How did the meeting with Ozpin go?"

"Uh you know, it went okay, just got some orders and stuff"

"Like?"

"We probably shouldn't worry about it it's not a big deal. Hey let's do something fun, you can be a little boring sometimes", Ruby covered up her obvious nervousness with another mischievous grin.

"I'm not boring Ruby I'm just very serious, I have to be to counteract your lack of seriousness"

"Boring!" Ruby pinned Weiss down, tilting her head as she kissed her. Weiss gave in, forgetting her questions and instead focusing on the lithe body pressed against hers. "See, not so boring now" Weiss challenging Ruby, Ruby only smiled. "That's the fun princess I love".

The two continued their session for some time, ignoring the admittedly boring news as it played out. Eventually settling in and laying back on the couch, watching some mindless Spruce Willis movie. "Hey Ruby I have an important meeting with Winter tomorrow, you could tag along if you want", Weiss got no response, "Ruby?" Looking down she saw the younger girl fast asleep, leaning against her shoulder. Weiss sighed and laid her down on the couch, grabbing a fleece blanket and draping it over her. Turning off the lights and the TV, Weiss retired to her bed. Unable to keep the grin form her face as she fell asleep dreaming of the woman downstairs.

Weiss was the first to wake the next morning, greeted by Ruby's sleeping form on the couch as she went to prepare some coffee. Guessing Ruby's preference for coffee Weiss added several sugars and a lot of milk. While waiting for the coffee to brew Weiss decided to play some music, as she usually did in the mornings to motivate her. Today was Melton Johns, a personal favourite of Weiss'. AS she hummed along to the tune she noticed stirring coming from the couch, "Morning Ruby"

"uh, um… awake, oh morning Weiss". Ruby stretched and stomped over to the kitchen, "what's on the menu?" Ruby asked herself, opening the pantry to find healthy muesli and other such non sugary goodness. With head cast down Ruby moved back to the couch, her disappointment obvious to Weiss. Weiss finished making the coffee and moved over to give Ruby hers, the downtrodden huntress taking a sip. "Oh how did you remember how I liked my coffee"

"I took a wild guess". The two enjoyed a small breakfast while switching haphazardly through the TV channels. The soft melodic music still playing in the background, drowning out whatever nonsense came on. Eventually it was time for Weiss to get ready and head out to meet Winter, "Ruby I tried asking you last night, but you were asleep. I have a meeting with Winter this morning and was wondering if you wanted to tag along"

"Oh sure sounds like fun, haven't seen Winter in years". Weiss remembered the last time the two had met, Ruby and Winter had got along swimmingly, at Weiss' expense. Both had a lot of embarrassing stories that the other didn't know about. As much as Weiss didn't want to go through the roasting that would no doubt occur, she did want her to at least meet her girlfriend. "If you want to come you should try and wear something nice, we are going to leave in about thirty minutes so go get ready". Ruby sprung off the couch and into the downstairs bathroom.

Ruby sat in the shower and hummed a soft lullaby that she remembered. She was excited to see Winter, they were on good grounds and both enjoyed a bit of playful teasing when it came to Weiss. She was more excited for being able to formally introduce her and Weiss' relationship.

Weiss chose a formal suit for the occasion, whilst outward appearances would dictate that the meeting was a simple family gathering, Weiss had much more planned. She had a feeling that Winter would have picked up on that too, she was after all a Schnee. She could see through and work with the complex interactions of business and politics. Weiss somewhat dreaded the meeting though, Winter was her younger sister, they had always been competitive or forced to be competitive by their father. Weiss was to be the heir to the company, the leader who would continue the company in her father's vision; she was to be a weapon at Weiss' disposal. This had made the relationship tenuous at times, she had often been used as something to motivate Weiss, threats of the company falling to her instead of Weiss were common. So Weiss had distanced herself from Winter, and as such it had been a very lonely upbringing for the both of them. It wasn't until years later that Weiss would see that her sister had suffered similar treatment under the hand of their father, forced to accept that she was the second daughter, one that would not inherit the company. She was to be wed like a medieval bride to help support the company, she was just another tool. So after their fathers passing a few years ago, Weiss had tried to show Winter kindness. She had even given her a chance at control of the company, as Weiss was needed on the frontier for the expansion program.

Checking her outfit in the mirror Weiss was pleased, the white suit was in perfect condition. She was ready, so she headed downstairs to see how Ruby was progressing. Knowing her partner she would probably be wearing her usual attire, even with the warning that it was a more formal event. She was shocked to see that Ruby had in fact packed something more formal. The black skirt ended at her knees, the red blouse sleeveless yet well fitting. Doing a twirl for Weiss Ruby did her beam. "Whatcha think pretty snazzy right"

"I'm pleasantly surprised". Weiss gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek as a reward before proceeding to the door. Ruby skipped along beside her as they made their way out of the apartment. Reluctantly holding Ruby's hand they made their way down to the street. There they hailed a taxi and headed towards the designated meeting place that Winter had arranged.

It was a short trip, Ruby spending the time expressing just how excited she was about the whole scenario. Weiss tried to share her girlfriend's enthusiasm, but the butterfly's in her stomach and her extreme nervousness kept her in check.

The meeting place as a large café near the Schnee corporate building; it was a place that Weiss had used on several occasions as a meeting place. Winter had apparently continued that tradition. Weiss led Ruby inside having to guide her through the busy midmorning crowd. She spied her sister sitting on the terrace of the café, having secured a secluded table. Winter stood as Weiss came towards the table, "Weiss, so good to see you" her formal tone betraying no real emotion. Whilst the two had begun to patch things up, they still fell into the more ceremonial tone and mood. "Winter it's good to see you too, I'm sure you remember my partner Ruby" Ruby waved

"Hey Winter long time no see, you really have grown up a lot, you look a lot like Weiss". Winter chuckled diplomatically, "long time indeed, you seen to have grown as well, you're now much taller than my sister". _So it begins_, thought Weiss, the first jab had been sent. Ruby giggled, "yeah although Weiss has always been my little princess" Ruby squeezing Weiss into a hung and giving her a smooch on the cheek. Winter's eyebrows shot up at this, eyes questioning Weiss intently. Weiss glared back, Winter threw her hands up in defeat and sat. Whilst they had never been very close they had always been able to communicate efficiently, something that was necessary when under the strict rules of their father. They all sat and looked over the menu, Weiss and Winter ordering some tea whilst Ruby ordered a large chocolate chip cookie, Weiss forcing her to drink tea with them.

Idle chat passed the time until the orders came, Winter feigning interest in the huntresses adventures, Weiss feigning interests in the goings on of the company that she escaped. "Annnd then I get injured and so did Weiss, and then we had wine on a hill, and then Weiss confessed her undying love for me". Ruby glancing to see Weiss' startled reaction to her telling of the story, Weiss shot up and gave Ruby a playful slap, "Ruby!" Ruby faking serious injury form the slap. Winter resumed the questioning glare at Weiss, Weiss let out a displeased groan, "yes what Ruby unceremoniously stated is more or less true, we are a couple". Winter shared a laugh with Ruby, "I always had you pinned for a lesbian, especially after all those incidents with the dates father set you up on". Winter seemed genuinely pleased, Weiss thought it was probably because her suspicions had been right, or it could be genuine affection for her sister. They continued the idle chatter for a while, finishing off the tea. Eventually an awkward silence came over the three, the food finished and idle chatter having led down all possible avenues. Weiss knew it was time; _let's just get this over with_. "So, Winter, I assume you realised that I did not come here just for chat. I assume you are caught up on current events"

"Yes of course, the failed expansion and the threat of the growing Grimm numbers. I have guessed you require me to continue leadership of the company while you continue your huntress work"

"Yes, I need you to continue to manage the company. From what I have seen you have done an exceptional job. I am quite proud of you", this comment eliciting a smile from her sister. Weiss paused, trying to find the right words, "Winter, I know our childhood was interesting. We had to deal with a lot of pressure and expectations. You were always more prepared for this kind of life though, and it shows in your performance. I set out to make the company better for everyone, and help the Faunus workers, and I did that. Now other people need me, and I need to dedicate more time to them". Weiss breathed a side of relief, finishing her long winded speech by gazing intently at Ruby, who had the sparkle of tears in her silver eyes. Ruby took her hand, Weiss returning to face Winter, "Winter I'm transferring the company to you, take care of it". Winter was completely stunned; she had expected the continuation of her management while Weiss dealt with the defence operation. "I never thought…I never thought it would be possible"  
>"Well, it is possible; I got bored of it anyway. Now don't think you can go back to Father's way of thinking, I will be watching so don't screw things up. Anyway, the relevant documents will be on your desk by Monday".<p>

The three shared an emotional hug before departing. Weiss felt genuinely happy, she hadn't seen her sister so happy in a long, long time. Ruby clung to her arm, she hadn't seen her this happy in a while either.

The cab ride home was quiet. Ruby only asked a single question, "did you mean what you said back there?"

"I did Ruby, I want to be able to spend time with you, and you're going to need me for the upcoming missions". Ruby burrowed in closer to Weiss

"I'm always going to need you".


	13. A tale of two couples: part 1

**Author's note: Lucky number 13 is here, the fluff strikes back. Sorry for hte shorter chapter, I have written the next part but wanted to spend more time to get it just right so I will give you this to tide you over. It will be out soon though so keep on the lookout. Thus, without further ado, chapter 13.**

Weiss waited impatiently at the small dining table in her apartment. Ruby was late, _no surprise there_, but this time food was on the line. The takeaway Mistral food sat prepared on the table, Weiss' stomach grumbling as the heavy aromas wafted over. _Any longer and the food will get cold_, Ruby had spent the better part of the day in the apartment complexes garage, there was a small utility room that Ruby had claimed to repair Crescent Rose. _She's been at it all day, well, not all day she did have that meeting with Ozpin. _Weiss hit call for a third time, trying to raise Ruby, in the middle of the third ring her door burst open. A dishevelled Ruby came running over to the table, her hair a mess and several grease streaks visible on the old red shirt she was wearing. "Hey, sorry Weiss got a bit distracted down there"

"Oh course, now we can finally begin". The two girls happily dug into their meal, only the sound of vigorous chewing could be heard as they both wolfed down the food. Ruby was the first to finish, with a belch Ruby sunk into her chair, only saying "excuse me" after intense glaring from Weiss. Weiss naturally was much more conserved and took her time, Ruby taking the time to put on some of her music. The sounds of drums and guitar came over the speakers that were placed around Weiss' apartment, "Ruby please turn down that racket, I don't want complaints from the neighbours"

"I thought you said this place was soundproofed?" Weiss glared again, accepting defeat.

"What is this anyway?" Ruby continuing to dance to the beat, miming the words.

"How do you not know of Nevermore, they are a pretty big band" Ruby taking a second to look shocked at Weiss' lack of pop-punk knowledge. Weiss just rolled her eyes, "I'm more familiar with the giant man eating birds"

"Look at that, the Ice queen made a joke", Ruby doing her best Yang impression. Weiss forced into a smirk by her girlfriend's accurate portrayal of her sister. "Now get off that chair and let's dance"

"Ruby I really not much of a~" Weiss cut off as Ruby placed a finger on her lips and pulled her out of the chair, forcing her into a lazy dance around the room. She made no effort to dance, but also no effort to stop Ruby dragging her through the dance. Eventually the song ended and Ruby fell back onto the couch, having thoroughly enjoyed the dancing. Weiss turned down the music so it was but a soft tune in the background of their coming conversation. "So, how did the meeting with Ozpin go", Ruby's smile slowly disappearing. "Yeah it went well"

"What was it about", Ruby visibly grimaced "Ruby what's wrong, you can tell me"

"It's just that, there's a lot of stuff going on, and it's a few days until we have to go back into it. I don't know if…. We can do it". Weiss looked at Ruby slightly confused,

"What have we been asked to do? I seriously doubt it will prove to be that challenging. We have taken down terrorist organisations, conspiracies and let's be honest a fair amount of Grimm. I'm sure people are just over hyping the defence measures; I doubt the Grimm can actually get past the defences. We are just going to have to spend a lot of time resecuring the frontier". It took Ruby a moment to respond, she grasped Weiss' hand, holding it tightly. "Weiss, from what Ozpin has told me it's not going to be that simple. Something has happened to the Grimm, Oobleck has been studying them first hand, as well as the reports of everyone who has made it back. Something's coming that poses a serious threat to Vale". This was all news to Weiss; she had been kept in the dark mostly, unable to get anything from Ozpin as he was so busy, and Ruby had been less than helpful up to this point. She was clearly down in the dumps, and while Weiss was interested in the upcoming mission, she was also interested in keeping her girlfriend happy. "We still have a few days until we go back, you can tell me the rest some other time", Ruby visibly brightened at this, whatever had her bothered was serious, but as Weiss had said, they still had a few days. An awkward silence settled in, _time to change the subject_. "So do you want to maybe meet up with Yang and Blake on Friday, kind of a…. Double date I think is what people call it", Ruby gave Weiss a contemplative look

"As great as that sounds they were actually called away. That was part of the meeting this morning, they are being sent out as scouts, Ren and Nora have been given a break" Ruby let her absorb the news, "but we can still go out and have fun, I mean technically we haven't been on a real date yet so…"

"Yeah I think that will be quite pleasant, I was just thinking that it would be nice to meet up with everyone on my birthday". Weiss Nonchalantly flicking between channels, not noticing Ruby's dropped jaw. "Weiss! Why didn't you tell me, I mean I probably should have known, but I mean you never made a big deal about your birthday. But this time I'm not just a friend, oooh I'm excited, I'm going to give you the best birthday ever!" Ruby bounced on the couch, Weiss looking fondly at the younger girl. "Ruby you don't have to go to any effort, trust me just spending time with someone I love". The memory of her past birthday's came rushing back to her, quiet days spent alone, a simple card from her mother all to show for it, a hug from her sister on occasion. Then she had her times at Beacon, the 'slumber parties' hosted by Yang, and after Beacon the quiet days spent with Blake as they worked to fix her company. Now she had Ruby, and she was absolutely excited, she had no doubts that this would likely be the happiest birthday yet. It was strange having so much confidence in such a silly thing; no matter what Ruby did she was going to enjoy herself. Weiss pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss, interrupting her rambling. The two continued for a while, hands travelling freely, minds numb from the pleasure. They ended up entwined on the couch, not daring to go any further, yet comfortable just being close to each other. "So how did Yang and Blake take the news, I imagine they were probably none too happy about their shortened leave" Ruby's nervous expression told Weiss everything she needed to know. "I think it's probably a good idea for you to stay here a while longer then".

* * *

><p>"We have to WHAT!" Yang spat the remnants of her cereal as she stared at her Scroll. Ruby started mumbling, trying to say sorry, "Ruby we just started our leave and now you're telling us we have been ordered back out there. I can't believe this, I'm gonna have to kill Ozpin… Don't worry that last part was a joke…. Yes we will do it, but we are not going to be happy about it… Yeah, yeah love you too, see ya".<p>

Yang threw the Scroll down, crossing her arms she sank into the sofa. _Stupid sister can't even let me have a little down time, stupid Ozpin with his stupid scouting. _She could hear Blake padding through the apartment, "Sounds like this wonderful holiday is over" Blake sitting on the arm rest next to Yang. Yang looked up as her girlfriend gently patted her hair, "Aren't I supposed to be the one petting you", Blake simply rolled her eyes, she was well and truly used to Yang's cat related puns. Suddenly she was pulled down into and embrace, Yang having set aside her empty bowl of cereal. "We have a scouting job to do apparently, a few days out in the wilderness patrolling for Grimm"

"Ugh, I was perfectly fine with our current situation" Blake giving Yang a seductive smile, "It has been a very active few days", she leant perilously close to Yang, pulling away before Yang could bring her into a snog. "Come on, let's get our stuff packed, if we get it done quickly we can go back to having fun".

Yang watched as the Faunus girl left the room, moving her hips just to taunt Yang, who caught herself drooling slightly. Shaking herself out of it she followed her girlfriend into the bedroom, and began packing her things. She couldn't help but repeatedly look to Blake; even here in a loose fitting shirt and shorts, she was stunning. She watched as her partner reached for her old notebook, the one that had started all this. She hadn't seen her write in it of late, but she had kept it close.

"We haven't really gone on a date yet have we, we haven't done a whole lot now that I think about it". Blake paused her packing, tilting her head curiously at Yang,

"What do you mean; I'm pretty sure we have done quite a bit"

"Not that stuff, although that has been purrfect. I mean romantic stuff; I did make you a promise"

"Well that's my fault; I gave in though I can honestly say it was worth it"

"Yeah but I promised you romance and stuff, like all those smutty books you used to read. Yang Xiao Long is not a liar". Yang made the decision; Blake knew there was little she could do when her partner decided upon something. "I'm taking you on a proper date tonight, and then tomorrow we can head out on our boring mission"

"You know you don't have to do this, I'm already your girlfriend"

"Doesn't matter I want to be worthy of writing about". This last comment stunned Blake, _she what? _"I know you haven't been writing, I know it probably because I'm not as amazing a girlfriend as you imagined. But I will try my hardest to be the best darn girlfriend you could ever dream of". Yang's determination struck a chord with Blake; she was deeply touched by the berserker's devotion.

She practically leapt onto Yang, bringing her into a deep, warm kiss. Blake explored the surprised girl's mouth, savouring the taste of her amazing girlfriend. Blake once again was the one to pull away, eliciting a quiet plea from the Blonde beauty. "You are amazing, and I would love to go on a date with you". Yang's shit eating grin returned, propping Blake up on the bed she sped out of the room, "keep packing, I have some things to arrange!" Blake only shook her head in amusement; it was going to be an incredibly interesting night.


	14. A tale of two couples: part 2

All Blake heard from Yang for the rest of the day was a simple text on her scroll. _Meet me at 6 o'clock at the boardwalk_, _wear something nice._ Blake decided upon a slim fitting, black dress with dark leggings. She was happy with how she looked. She rarely got a chance to dress up; the only few times in recent years had been for Weiss' formal events, though they had been a boring necessity. How she wished she could have taken Yang to those dreadful things, she would have made them much more interesting. Although Yang would probably have not been a very good choice for a date, as much as Blake had disliked them, Yang would have probably started a brawl of some sorts. That was the price she had to pay to help Weiss, and help the Faunus. Now she was past that, she had done her time, she still had many wrongs to make up for yet she was content with her work in creating the Faunus Union.

It was near time to meet Yang, and so Blake made her way downstairs to hail a taxi. Blake felt giddy with excitement; this was the kind of thing she had been looking for, proper romance. She could only imagine what Yang would have planned.

* * *

><p>She stepped out onto the boardwalk, the sea air washing over her face, the sounds of laughter ever present. The boardwalk was alive with activity, children bouncing along beside loving parents, colourful lights illuminating the small shops and stalls that lined the boardwalk. In the middle of it all she spotted Yang, golden summer dress and all. Yang met her eyes; her grin went from ear to ear as she spied her girlfriend. Blake approached her, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Hey there kitty cat, ready for an awesome night"<p>

"Sounds good to me, so where are we going first"

"Follow me!" Yang dragged her by the hand through the crowds of people. They ended up outside a large building with a giant neon sign of a bowling ball. "Bowling time!" Yang cheered excitedly, Blake shrugged as she was pulled inside. They set up in one of the alleys, Popular music played over the speaker system, and coloured lights splayed over the bowling alley "what about those funny shoes you have to wear?"

"They know me here, I used to take Ruby here a lot. We would just slide around in our socks", with that Yang took off her shoes and slid around the alley. The holographic screen that presented their scores appeared the display had two players entered; Beauty and the Beast. "Yang I don't really appreciate being called a 'beast'"

"Why would you ever think I would call you that? Look here. You're Beauty and I'm Beast"

"Why are you called Beast?"

"Cause I'm such a beast in the sac" Yang winked at her partner, a sly grin forming at the edge of her mouth. Blake feigned annoyance at the innuendo, but deep don she was trying to supress a fit of laughter. "Now it looks like it's your turn to bowl". Blake was surprisingly good at bowling, even though technically this was the first time she had been. It appeared that her huntress training helped immensely with hand eye co-ordination. Yang was obviously superior, yet she quite obviously let Blake win. Yang was having a fun time teasing Blake by making rather seductive poses while bowling. Surprisingly Blake had an enjoyable time, it wasn't her idea of a very romantic evening so far but she was with Yang and having a good time, she could ask for little more.

The game came to an end and Blake was dragged away again, Yang having a new destination in mind. As they walked back out into the night Blake could hear Yang's stomach grumble, "Think it's time we found something nice to eat". They ended up with an assortment of food, hotdogs, fries, onion rings, the whole fried foods pantheon. Yang scoffed it down, choosing to have a beer alongside it all. They chatted idly about the people around them, people watching was something that was endlessly entertaining. "Oh I missed this place a lot, can't believe it's been so long since I have been here"

"Why has it been so long?" Blake's curiosity sparking sadness in Yang's eyes. "Long story short Summer took us here a few times as kids, Ruby and I. We would always have the best time. Then she died, and we couldn't face coming back here, too many memories. I didn't have the nerve to come back here and relive all those good times, knowing they were gone forever"

"Yang if it's too much we can leave its fine"

"No silly, I had to come back, make new memories with the new person I love". The two gazed into each other's eyes for a time, "I love you too", Blake's voice soft as she leant in for a kiss. Blake and Yang blushed as a bystander cheered them on, Yang shooing the person away with ease, not many people can stare into her red eyes and stand firm.

They finished their meal and went strolling down the boardwalk, gazing out over the calm seas. Walking hand in hand they simply took in the happy sights. People laughed, people enjoyed themselves, oblivious to the nightmares beyond the safety of the city. Yang and Blake both had an eerie feeling; it really was strange to see people living life so freely without worrying about the threats that faced them. _Ignorance is bliss. _Yang came to a halt at the end of the boardwalk where a raised podium sat, several couples dancing along to upbeat music. A mischievous grin was yang's only comment, pulling Blake along once again.

_Oh, what a night_

_Late December back in '63_

_What a very special time for me_

_As I remember, what a night_

Yang tried to bring Blake onto the dance floor, unsuccessfully. Blake was not a fan of dancing in front of people, so she just watched on as Yang tried as hard as possible to embarrass her. Eventually she was goaded in to dancing, before Yang irrevocably embarrassed her. Together they slowly swayed to the song,

_Oh what a night_

_You know, I didn't even know her name_

_But I was never gonna be the same_

_What a lady, what a night._

The two sang along, Blake losing herself in her lover's eyes. Forgetting the people around her as they danced. They danced for the better part of an hour, working off all of the fast food they had just eaten. Blake understood how everyone could ignore everything that was going on, it was easy when she was with Yang.

They finished the night down on the beach, overlooking the rhythmic waves of the ocean. The moonlight spread a silvery light over the ocean. The two sat in the sand, Yang's strong arms wrapped around Blake's shoulders, shielding her form the breeze. "Sorry if that wasn't the most 'romantic' date, but it was a good time right"

"I had a great time, it was a 'Yang date' for sure"

"Thanks, it was good to be able to go back there". Blake laid her head against Yang's shoulder, she felt oddly at peace. She would have been content to have sat on that beach forever. Yet she knew that tomorrow they would have to go back out there and work. At least she would be out there with Yang.

* * *

><p>Ruby waited nervously at the table. Weiss was uncharacteristically late, and she was getting a few odd looks from the other patrons. Winter had warned her that this place, while suited to Weiss' sensibilities, was also a social battleground. Eyes followed everyone, judging silently. Thankfully Ruby had found a booth near the back, mostly out of site. She had hidden Weiss' present underneath the table, she was only slightly nervous about that. She had put a lot of effort into it, and was very happy with the result; she just hoped that Weiss would be as well.<p>

Eventually Ruby saw Weiss come jogging over, throwing herself into the booth. Out of breath she panted out her reason for being late, "sorry about that, had to do some more paperwork for Winter. The cab was incredibly slow as well"

"No worries I just got here myself". Ruby had in fact been there for twenty minutes.

"Good, I was worried I had kept you waiting. Nice choice of restaurant by the way, I actually have never been here, heard it was great though"

"Cool", Ruby's voice was little more than a whisper. Weiss cocked her head

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just not really used to this sort of thing". Weiss smiled, that was the awkward, bubbly girl she loved. Together they managed to pick out something that ruby would enjoy, deciding upon a simple pasta dish. Weiss choosing some of the finer dishes from the menu, craving the rich tastes she hadn't experienced in so long. They both drank wine; it was the same brand they had drunk on the hill on that fateful night. As the chatter between the two slowed down a moment of silence passed between them until Ruby pulled the small and snow white rapped gift from underneath the table

"H…here I got you this" ruby said in a shy tone, yet her eagerness was clear. Weiss was taken aback; she still wasn't used to getting proper gifts. "I hope you like it", Weiss unwrapped the gift, carefully removing the red ribbon that adorned the small rectangular box.

What the box held stunned Weiss. It was beautiful, sophisticated, and perfect. The blade was bright silver, a small snowflake engraved on the hilt of the weapon. Attached to the hilt of the blade was a small Multi-action Dust Revolver, similar to the one on Myrtenaster. The handle of the blade was wrapped in a pattern of red and black leather. The dagger was beautiful. "It's a duelling dagger. I wanted to make you something; mum always said they were the best gifts. So I had to look into some stuff, Winter helped, and this is apparently something you could use alongside Myrtenaster, so yeah…."

Weiss was lost for words. It would take her time to become accustomed to using the dagger alongside her rapier, but it was something she was vaguely familiar with. It was hard to believe that Ruby could have made it; she knew that her partner was obsessed with her weapon, constantly fine tuning and upgrading it. She had not known that she had picked up the skill of weapon making along the way. It did explain the constant time down in the garage. "Ruby, this is beautiful. I'm a little lost for words"

"Happy birthday Weiss". Tears started streaming from Weiss' eyes; it was truly the most thoughtful, amazing, beautiful gift ever. Ruby reached over the table and planted a kiss of Weiss' stunned cheek. "So you like it?"

"I love it Ruby". Weiss threw caution to the wind, the people that watched them in the restaurant would no doubt gossip insatiably for weeks about the two of them. Weiss dam near dived over the table to place a kiss on Ruby's unsuspecting lips. Weiss could hear a few gasps from the surrounding tables. Public displays of affection were not something these people were used too. Weiss didn't care, her girlfriend deserved some affection. "Ruby, let's go home. I don't think everyone would appreciate what I'm going to do next"

"W-what, oh, oooooh. Um sure let's go". Ruby paid the bill as Weiss rushed her out of the restaurant. Weiss tucked the box under her arm, wrapping Ruby in a tight embrace throughout the whole drive home.

Weiss woke up feeling warm. She had had the best sleep of her life, and had woken up feeling truly happy. Looking down she saw the lithe figure that clung to her side. She brushed the locks out of her eyes. Her face was serene, innocent, and gorgeous. Her eyes slowly opened, a smile coming to her lips as she looked up at Weiss. The two shared a smile and snuggled in closer, "we have to get up don't we", Weiss sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah, but we still have a few hours till we have to meet Ozpin"

"Eager for round two are we", Weiss challenged, her hand creeping down Ruby's bare back.

"I think it would be more like round four" Ruby returning Weiss challenge. Weiss silenced her with a kiss, "round five it is".


End file.
